Safe and Sound
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: AU! Rachel Corcoran is not like the rest of her family. Sometimes the past justifies the present. Rachel, and her family, just hope it doesn't define her future. Rachel's got a long road ahead of her... What problems arise when she tries to travel it? Anderberry, Pezberry and Puckleberry Siblings. Shelby is their mother. Rated M for Violence/Rape/Language DARK THEME
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is actually my first Glee fic, and it's a dark one :L ... Oh well... Uhm, it's probably not going to get updated, AS much as my others, it really just depends on what show/book/movie that i'm in the mood to write for. **

**There are quite a few changes i made. You'll notice this is very AU. Anyway, **

**Shelby plays a big role in this, so if you don't like her, this isn't the story for you. Rachel's... 14 in this, Blaine is her twin brother, Santana is two years older and Puck is a year older than Santana.**

**WARNING: There will be violence, disturbing scenes and rape in this.**

**Also, you probably have seen similar fics like this. I'm not trying to steal the plot, I just felt like writing my own. There is a notable difference in my story you'll find out at the end of this chapter, that i'm not sure many people have actually written before, and certainly not in this context so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if i did, Idina would be on it more and Rachel would never have been with Finn. Also, the title of the story comes from Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound feat; The Civil Wars. **

**Chapter One**

_It was dark; the floor beneath her was wet and cracked. The floorboards creaked as he descended the stairs._

_She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly as she clung to the hem of the torn dress she was wearing. She whimpered softly as his footsteps grew closer, his heavy breathing invading her hearing._

'_Go away. Please go away.' She thought, repeating it over and over until the door opened quietly. She heard it squeak as it thudded softly against the wall._

"_There's my princess. Have you been a good girl?"_

_She nodded her head, her breathing ragged as he moved closer. His hand dashed out, gripping her wrist tightly as he hauled her on to her feet. _

"_Liar!" He hissed, shoving her backwards._

_She cried out in pain as her shoulder connected with the concrete walls. Opening her eyes just a little, tears falling down her cheeks, she cringed at the dark eyes that glared at her._

She shot up in bed, her sheets clutched tightly in her hands as sweat appeared on her forehead. She was shaking, her breathing rapid as she pushed the sheets away from her. She reached over, searching blindly on her bedside table for her light. Flicking it on, she blinked at the sudden brightness in the room. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up, gripping the stuffed rabbit by her side by its ears.

Leaving the light on and her sheets in disarray, she walked out of her room and padded down the hall. Pushing the door open softly, she peered in to the darkness of her mother's room. Tip-toeing over the clothes lying on the floor, she stood beside the bed, gently reaching up to shake her mother's shoulder.

Shelby groaned in her sleep, lifting up on her elbows to blink wearily beside her.

"Rachel?" She murmured, spotting her daughter standing beside her bed.

Rachel nodded, climbing up on to the bed to crawl into her mother's open arms. Her back against her mother's chest, Rachel sniffled, clutching her rabbit to her chest.

"Did you have another nightmare baby?"

Rachel nodded again, her body still shaking slightly. Shelby held her close, humming softly as she rocked Rachel back and forth. She knew when her daughter had drifted back to sleep, the steady breaths and loose grip on Pinkie giving it away. Sighing, Shelby gently kissed Rachel's forehead, lying her back down on her pillow.

The nightmares were becoming more frequent, sometimes Rachel would be sobbing or Shelby would wake to find her wandering the house.

Before she knew it, sun was streaming through the crack in her curtains. Shelby stirred, opening her eyes to see Rachel lying across her chest curled in to a ball. This was how she'd normally wake, when Rachel ended up in bed with her at least. She looked up from gazing at Rachel to see her son standing in the doorway.

Blaine stood, leaning against the frame with a frown on his face.

"Another nightmare?"

Shelby nodded, biting her lip as she looked down at Rachel again.

"It's getting worse." She whispered, stroking Rachel's hair with her fingers.

Blaine sighed, pushing off the frame as he stepped backwards.

"I'll get the other's up, and we'll start breakfast."

Shelby smiled at her youngest son in thanks, watching as he left. Looking back down, she carefully traced the scar peeking out of the back of her daughters pyjamas. Rachel shifted as Shelby lightly ran her nails along her neck. Lifting her head, Rachel looked at Shelby with sleep-filled eyes. Shelby smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss Rachel on the forehead as she crawled backwards off of her mother. Rachel kept an arm wrapped around Shelby's waist; resting her head on her mother's shoulder as Shelby continued to run her fingers through her hair. As Rachel fell asleep again, Shelby slowly disentangled herself from the girl's clutches, quietly leaving the room. Padding down the stairs, she smiled at her three other children sitting at the dining table silently eating their breakfast.

"This can't be my kitchen. It's too quiet."

Though she was only teasing, she was smiling sadly as their all looked up from their food.

"She was dreaming about it again wasn't she?"

Santana lowered her spoon to her bowl, glaring at the cereal as though it were the source for her sister's nightmares. Caressing her cheek as she passed, Shelby leaned back against the counter, picking up the steaming cup of coffee.

"Yes."

She watched as she sipped her caffeine as Santana turned in her chair.

"She's never going to get better. Is she?"

Shelby bit her lip, trying to think of something to say when her eldest spoke up instead.

"Shut up Satan! Rach'll be fine. Just… Give her some time, geez."

Shelby sight as Santana glared at Noah, huffing as she pushed her cereal away and stood.

"She's not fine! And she's not going to _be _fine! Denying everything, _Puck_, isn't going to help anyone. Not her, not mom, not us!"

"Santana!"

Santana turned to her mother, a scowl on her face as she prepared for Shelby to scold her. She furrowed her brow as, instead of looking at her, Shelby was looking behind her. Turning, Santana closed her eyes as she saw Rachel standing in the doorway, eyes wide as she stared at her sister.

"Rach… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Rachel's eyes watered, but she nodded at Santana anyway. She slowly walked to the other side of the table, climbing on to the seat beside Blaine.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

She looked up at her mother, nodding her head as she watched Blaine pour her some cereal. As Santana sat back down, she bit her lip as she watched her little sister poke at her cereal with her spoon. Narrowing her eyes at Noah as he glared at her, she bent her head to stare at her food. Blaine looked around the room, feeling the tension as Noah glared at Santana, Santana glared at her bowl, and his mom stared at Rachel.

"Just a few bites today. Please sweetie?"

Rachel looked up at her mother, nodding silently at her pleading expression. Blaine sighed, as she managed to eat and swallow three spoon-fulls. Taking her hand, he led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, having finished his own breakfast just before Rachel had even come in to the kitchen.

Shelby watched as her two youngest left, before turning to glare at her eldest. Noah, ignoring his mother, continued to glare at Santana.

"Well done Satan. Great job you did there."

Santana looked up, scowling at him as she hissed at him.

"Shut up di-"

"Do _not _finish that sentence Santana Maria Corcoran!"

Santana flinched at her full name, looking back down at her half-eaten breakfast.

"I didn't know she was there. I didn't mean to make her upset."

Shelby softened as Santana whispered, stepping forward to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"I know honey, but you know how… fragile, she is. I want you to go up and apologize okay?"

Santana nodded, shooting a glare at Noah as she left the kitchen.

"Noah."

Noah looked up at his mother, sighing as he leaned back, resting his hands behind his head.

"I know, I know! Don't antagonize. I'm sorry, okay!"

Shelby sighed, shaking her head.

"Go get ready for school."

He sighed, standing up as he shoved a piece of bacon in to his mouth.

"Sorry ma." He said as he passed, kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room, bounding up the stairs three at a time.

Sighing, Shelby held the edge of the counter, closing her eyes.

_She rushed through the hospital doors, her heart racing and her hair in disarray as she ran up to the desk._

"_My daughter, Rachel. Where is she? You said you found her."_

_She turned as someone called her name, slightly relieved as she saw Doctor Lexon approaching._

"_Rachel? Is she okay? What happened? Was she hurt? Of course she's hurt, we're in a hospital. Who did it? Where is he?"_

"_Shelby!"_

_She stopped speaking as the doctor interrupted her. She paled at the expression on her face, fearing for her daughter._

"_There are severe injuries, and she's in surgery, but that's not what I'm worried about."_

_Shelby shook her head, her breathing labouring as scenarios ran through her head._

"_What? What are you worried about?"_

_Doctor Lexon looked at Shelby, with what she thought may be pity, or sadness, or a mixture of both._

"_Rachel… She's not speaking. At all… Shelby… She's gone mute."_

__**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm not sure when i can get the next one written, but it should give insight into the Corcoran family now and before. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am pleasantly surprised by all the alerts to this story :D Though i had hoped fore more reviews, oh well. Now as I probably forgot to state before, some of you may recognize the set out of the story, with the flashbacks and what know. I was inspired to write this by Open Wounds, (which is amazing by the way, you should all check it out if you haven't already. But it only inspired my story. There will be a noticeably difference in the past of the Corcoran's, and also, my Rachel's rather different from that Rachel. **

**Anyway, this is pretty much a... Brief insight in to the Corcoran's, and how they're viewed by the people of Lima Ohio. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Two**

The Corcoran's were Lima Ohio's biggest mystery since moving there six years ago. Everyone knew who they were, but hardly anyone knew anything about them.

Shelby Marie Corcoran had four children. She moved her family to Lima Ohio, and took a job at Carmel High School teaching English. She was the glee coach, and the toughest Carmel had ever seen. Students and co-workers were intimidated by her, not that she cared. She refused to speak about her family, ignoring all questions pertaining to her youngest, who she brought to work every day. Everyone soon learned that if they so much as looked in her daughter's direction, there would be hell to pay.

A young girl, a sophomore even, had made that mistake. Everyone saw the little girl walking into their school with her hand held tightly by their new teacher. They never saw her during the day. Until three months in, when a girl entered Shelby's office without knocking or asking, startling the little girl sitting at the desk. Shelby was teaching a class when her daughter's shriek was heard by all. Students and teacher's watched from their doors as Shelby tore in to the girl, even achieving tears from the sophomore. Everyone soon learned that Shelby's office was off-limits during class time.

Shelby Marie Corcoran was a mystery.

Noah Eli Corcoran, known as 'Puck', was the eldest. He was trouble; the kind of trouble men kept a narrow eye on and told their daughters to stay away from. He was notorious for his badass attitude and a smirk that sent girls wild. At McKinley High School, students and staff alike shy away as he approaches with their eyes downcast as they waited for him to pass. This was not what intrigued the community. At first, everyone thought he was your typical bad boy. Then something changed that made the people confused.

A student, whilst walking back from school, passed a park. It was empty bar two people. Looking closely, the student's eyes widened. He would come to tell the story to anyone who listened, who, as the story spread, came to be almost everyone within their small town. Noah Corcoran stood, pushing a ten year old on the swing, a large grin as the girl smiled. He laughed as he chased her along the bridge, picking her up and swinging her onto his back.

Noah 'Puck' Corcoran was a mystery.

Santana Maria Corcoran, younger than Noah by a year, was scary. Boys fell to her every whim, girls stared in envy. As she walked the halls at school, the student population would part like the red sea, a trail of slushied students cowering behind her. Flanked by her two best friends, Brittany Peirce and Quinn Fabray, she was a force to be reckoned with. Alone, she was still a force to be reckoned with. She was a bitch, and everyone knew her as one. She knew her as one.

That changed when she was seen walking down the street, her hand holding the same little girl's hand from the park. Santana was smiling as the little girl hid behind her. Anyone who was walking near them, the brave souls that they were, would swear she was speaking softly with a niceness to her they didn't believe she was capable of.

Santana Maria Corcoran was a mystery.

Blaine Michael Corcoran was two years younger than Santana, three years younger than Noah. Contrary to his older siblings, he was always polite, nice in any and every way. He was always speaking with a smile and was top of his classes. Blaine was also gay, something Lima Ohio was not so keen about. But Blaine was a good kid. Not a mean bone in his body. At least, they all thought so.

Two year ago, as Noah picked him up from school, the older Corcoran found a group of students and parents alike, standing in a circle. Walking up, he saw his little brother standing over a boy his age, a teacher's arms around his waist holding him back. Blaine was screaming at the boy, shouting words Noah was sure he heard from him. Taking his brother from the teacher's arms, he pulled him in to the car. Everyone heard as the boy shouted 'He called her a freak!'. No one had ever believed sweet, nice Blaine Corcoran could ever break another boy's nose. They were wrong.

Blaine Michael Corcoran was a mystery.

The youngest Corcoran, the one that was never seen outside her home unless with a family member, was Rachel Barbra Corcoran, Blaine's twin sister. She was small for her age, never smiled except for small, half ones. And those were only ever directed at her family. She would attend work with her mother, never looked at anyone, and was protected constantly by every Corcoran in Lima Ohio. Her siblings' friends had only met her a handful of times, despite the fact they'd been in Ohio for six years already. But that wasn't what made her another, the biggest, part of the Corcoran family mystery.

Rachel was silent. Not a sound ever escaped the little girl. No cough, no sigh, no laugh, no words. She was a mute, with a fear of other people and prone to panic attacks, if the students at Carmel High were to be believed.

Rachel Barbra Corcoran was the biggest mystery.

The people of Lima Ohio soon learned to stay clear of Rachel. Even Noah's, Santana's and Blaine's friends learned that the youngest Corcoran was off limits. They would smile, say 'hello', but they'd never get a reply. The Corcoran's would always be watching when they had friends over, which was very rarely.

No one knew what had happened to them and everyone was too afraid to ask. When they first moved there, nine year old Noah punched a boy over and over again for trying to ask.

Whatever had happened had been bad. Very, very bad.

There were only five people in all of Lima that knew, and none of them even know the whole story. The principal of McKinley High, the principal of McKinley Middle, the principal of Carmel High, a doctor and a therapist, whom no one knows who they actually are.

And contrary to popular belief, not even the Corcoran's know. None of them… Except for Rachel that is.

And until Rachel starts talking, should that ever happen… No one but her would ever know.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is already written, and there are a few flashbacks in it. I would love some more reviews guys, but I'm not gonna beg so. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, possibly later tonight depending on if i get chapter four written. Awesome... till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. :D. I must say, I am very happy with the amount of... interest I'm getting in this. Anyway, I have two things to clear up before you read on, so i must ask you all READ BELOW PLEASE!**

**1) While yes, this is based loosely on Open Wounds, mostly in regards to the fact I've written flashbacks and I plan on having Rachel have a similar form of panic induced asthma, the general plot is completely different. I'm not trying to get all pissy or mean or something, but I don't like stealing the exact way another story is written. **

**2) Just because I think it may be a little confusing. Here are the ages.  
Puck- 17  
Santana - 16  
Blaine - 14  
Rachel - 14  
I'm not familiar with how school in America is set, but if it seems that Blaine is too young to be a freshmen, than consider it as, Blaine skipped a year or something.**

**With that all said, I hope you like this chapter, we get a few flashbacks and some insight to what may, or may not, have happened to Rachel.**

**Chapter Three**

Noah walked the halls of McKinley, glaring at the nerds watching him with fearful eyes. No, he wasn't going to throw them in the dumpster, or tie them to the flag post in their underwear. Not yet at least.

Arriving at his locker, he stared at the yellowed metal before shouting in frustration. His fist connected with the locker door. He stared at the dent he made in the flimsy metal, sneering at the scrapes on his knuckles.

"Whoa! Chill out dude."

He turned to his best friend, Finn Hudson, growling in anger before turning back to the locker and wrenching it open.

"What's up your arse man?"

Grabbing his Math textbook, he slammed the door shut, shaking his head at Finn before stalking off, Finn following at a short distance.

People scattered before him, clearing a path as they saw his pissed off look.

"Satan upset Rach this morning."

Finn frowned behind him, thinking back on the 14 year old that he had met exactly six times.

"Santana? Can't have. Isn't she like, insanely protective of her or something. Kinda like you always are."

Noah scoffed, pushing the door to the gym open and listening as it slammed in to the wall.

"We have a reason to be." He muttered, straddling the bench and dropping the book on the seat with a thwack.

Finn heard him mutter, but he knew better than to push Puck, especially when it concerned his littlest sister.

"Okay then. Why've you got your book? You never go to Math."

Puck shrugged, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Ma's on my case about skipping so much. I don't… I can't disappoint her, okay."

Finn raised an eyebrow, grinning stupidly. Puck was the badass in the school, but Finn knew two things others didn't.

He hated hurting his mother, and he hated when Rachel was hurt.

One of the six times he'd ever met the girl was when he dropped Puck off at home after training. Puck had shot out of the car as soon as he saw his sister standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

Puck lay down on the bench, his hands still behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"_Momma, where's Rachie?"_

_He was staring around the shopping centre, tugging on his mother's sleeve as she spoke on the phone. _

"_Noah honey, she's probably hiding. Why don't you see if you can find her?"_

_He saw his mom smile down at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes soon reciprocated by her son. _

"_Okay!"_

_He ran off, sneaking around the plants in the middle of the floor, searching for his sister. He looked under tables in the food court, calling out 'Sorry' as he accidentally kicked a few people in the shin. Five minutes he looked, looking around corners and under carts. No Rachel._

_Walking back to his mom, he tugged on her sleeve again._

"_Momma… Rachel's not here."_

_He watched as his mom looked down at him, before looking up and staring around the centre with wide, panicked eyes. _

"_Richard, I'll call you back."_

_She hung up, turning on the spot as she called out Rachel's name. Hearing his mom, he copied, calling for his sister._

_He frowned when she didn't call back. She always called back to Noah. He looked up, frowning at the scared look his mom had as she grabbed his hand and ran him to the security guard standing in the corner of the room. Noah looked back at the bags sitting where they had stood, frowning. Why was Momma leaving their stuff behind?_

_He looked up, catching a few words as his mom spoke to the guard._

"_Daughter… Rachel… Can't find… Help"_

_Was Rachel still hiding? Was that why Momma was so upset? He looked around again._

_He still couldn't see Rachel._

"Puck?"

He shook his head, turning to see Finn sitting opposite him, a ball in his hands as he spun it in the air.

"You okay there man? You kinda zoned out."

Puck nodded, sitting up as the bell signalling class rung through the gym.

"Yeah… Let's go dude."

Sitting in homeroom, Santana glared at the desk in front of her. Brittany sat beside her, twirling a strand of her pony tail in her hand, Quinn sitting in front of them both, turned in her seat to look at her friends.

"San? You okay?"

Santana, still glaring, looked up, her gaze now on Quinn.

"Just fine Q. What do you think?" She snapped.

All morning, Quinn and Brittany watched as Santana stalked the halls, throwing slushy after slushy at anyone who looked her way, regardless of social stature. They knew something had happened that morning, something at home, because they'd heard that Puck had been in a pissed mood as well. Quinn looked at Brittany, the two blonde cheerleaders exchanging a look.

They'd bet anything it had to do with Rachel.

Quinn had only met her four times. Brittany met her nine. Brittany was the one of all of the Corcoran children's friends to have met her the most, though despite Brittany's lovable nature, Rachel still shied away from her.

Brittany had asked Santana one time, and it was only one time, why Rachel did that. Shy away from people.

If it had been anyone else, Santana would have hit them. Brittany was not the smartest girl, but she knew things others did not, saw things most didn't see. So Santana didn't hold it against her. But she didn't tell her. And Brittany never asked again.

Santana ignored her friend's silent exchange, staring back at the desk as she drew mindlessly on a piece of scrap paper.

She'd upset her sister that morning. Scared her a little even.

Santana hated when Rachel was scared. Hated even more when Rachel was scared of her. The first time it had happened, Santana was confused. She didn't know any better.

"_Rachie!"_

_Santana ran in to the room, having slipped her hand from her mother's when she saw Rachel sitting in the hospital bed. She heard her mom's shout, but she ignored it. She missed Rachel. She was gone for a long time. _

"_Rachie you're back!"_

_When she reached the bed, she was about to climb up it when hands wrapped around her waist. Her mother held her, pulling her back as Santana looked up at her._

"_Mommy!"_

_But her mom wasn't looking at her. She was staring at Rachel with wide, sad eyes. Turning, Santana saw Rachel curled into a ball at the head of the bed, her eyes on Santana with tears glistening down her cheeks._

_Why was Rachie crying?_

_Was she scared?_

_Who was she scared of?_

_She looked around, thinking maybe there was a monster in the room or under the bed. But she couldn't see anything. There was only Rachel, her, and mommy. _

_Was Rachel scared of mommy?_

_She looked back at her sister, frowning as Rachel continued to stare at her with scared eyes._

_Rachel was scared… of her?_

_Why?_

"_Mommy?"_

_She turned back to her mother, reaching up to her mom's cheek as tears fell from her own eyes._

"_Come on Santi… Back outside."_

_Her mom whispered to her, pulling her back as Rachel shook her head back and forth._

"_But… Mommy. Rachie's scared. She's upset. We should stay, right Rachie?"_

_She looked back at Rachel, but Rachel was still shaking her head as she curled up even more on the bed._

Santana shook her head as the bell rang, Quinn and Brittany standing up and staring at her with curious looks. Ignoring them, she balled the paper up and threw it in the bin as she walked out, Quinn and Santana following.

Blaine was late to school. Rachel had refused to let go of his hand that morning, and he'd only managed to coax her to let go after sitting with her in Shelby's office at Carmel for ten minutes.

He entered his English class, handing a note to his teacher with a half-smile before he took his seat beside Kurt.

"Why are you late?"

Blaine shook his head, gripping Kurt's hand before pulling out his books.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Kurt nodded, turning back to his work, but sneaking glances at Blaine every few moments.

He'd heard about Puck and Santana's war path. He'd assumed it had to do with Rachel. Something from that morning. But he hadn't seen Blaine to ask him. And just from the look on his boyfriend's face, he already had the answer.

Blaine stared at the words in the book, as the teacher read it out loud.

Blaine was used to Rachel's clinging to him. He didn't mind at all. She was his twin sister after all. He just hated that she had to cling at all. And she hadn't had to for almost three weeks now.

"Stupid Santana." He muttered under his breath, ignoring the incredulous look Kurt sent his way.

He knew she didn't mean too… But that's beside the point. Biting his lip, he continued to stare at the book, turning the page when a rustling signalled everyone else had done so.

_A tugging on his arm woke him up. He was lying on her side, next to Noah and Santana. Looking up, he saw his mom first, sitting in a chair by the bed, her head on her hands as she slept. Frowning, Blaine looked down, sitting up when he saw Rachel standing beside him._

"_Rachie?" He whispered._

_Rachel tugged on his arm again, pulling him off the couch in the corner of the room. _

_She held his hand as she pulled him to the window of her hospital room. Blaine followed her line of sight as she pointed up at the sky. The stars were extra bright tonight, a rare thing to see New York City with its bright lights and all._

"_What's wrong Rachie? Want me to get mommy?"_

_She shook her head, eyes still in the sky._

"_Stars?"_

_Rachel turned to Blaine as he spoke, thinking maybe that's what she was looking at. Blaine frowned as his sister continued to look at him, her hand gripping the ears of the bunny she received a few days ago. Looking back up, he bit his lip._

"_Sky?"_

_Rachel nodded, looking back out the window. Blaine looked down at his sister. She was so tiny. They were the same height before. Before she went away for a while. He frowned as he saw the purple marks around her neck. He hated those marks. Rachel was hurt. He knew bruises when he saw them. He got them enough times climbing the tree outside their house._

_Why was Rachel bruised? Did she fall from a tree too?_

Kurt elbowed him, drawing him from his thoughts. Blaine looked up, seeing his teacher standing at the front of the room, with her eyebrow raised as she stared at Blaine.

"Sorry, what was that Mrs Lockley?"

She shook her head, sighing as she held up her book.

"We're three pages ahead Mister Corcoran."

Smiling sheepishly, Blaine nodded, turning to the appropriate page and focusing on the story.

He didn't want to be thinking about that anyway.

**A/N: Well, there you guys go. The next chapter is written, and we're with Shelby for that one. She may seem a bit OOC, but I personally don't know how Shelby can be seen as OOC when one) This is AU, and two) We didn't really get much of Shelby's personality. I think it was rather conflicting, and I don't like how she was portrayed. So, heads up. **

**Hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome. Will post again soon, be it later tonight, or tomorrow after first day back at school. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I've written up to Chapter Eight so far, and I'll probably be posting every day unless something comes up. School just restarted so, I'm not sure how that's going to go. Technically, today was a school day, but I had rehearsal all day for Rocka so... I'm dead tired. I tried to read over this, and find any mistakes or anything. But because I'm so tired, I'm not sure if I got them all. I apologize for any I may have missed.**

**I hope you like it, you don't really learn anything in this one, I just thought we should hear from Shelby. **

**Chapter Four**

There were many things Shelby Corcoran was not. Shelby Corcoran was not on Broadway. Despite her childhood dreams and ambitions, she was not standing on a stage in New York City, belting out the final note and waiting for a standing ovation. Shelby Corcoran was not a push-over. Vocal Adrenaline, Carmel High's Glee Club, could vouch for that. If Ms Corcoran says jump, you jump. Don't even bother asking how high. Shelby Corcoran was not the most hated teacher at school, no matter how many times her students grumble and whine about rehearsal, or swear under their breaths about her detentions. But above all else, contrary to popular belief, Shelby Corcoran was not indestructible.

If anything, she was as fragile as the coffee mug in her hand. One well-placed throw, one accidental slip, and like the star covered mug she was holding, she'd break.

It didn't take much for her resolve to crumble. For her eyes to water and her lip to tremble slightly. The difference between today and any other day, was that she had not been in private when it did. She'd been standing in front of her class, giving a well-acted rendition of Iago's soliloquy from Othello when she saw it.

And it wasn't even anything major that did it.

A student in the back of the room pulled out a binder from below her desk. Flipping the cover over, she pulled out a ribbon, lifting it to twirl around her fingers before turning to a friend and asking her to tie it in her hair.

A ribbon.

A blue ribbon.

She froze mid-sentence, staring in horror as the ribbon was twirled around the girls pony-tail, pulled tightly so it wouldn't undo.

She knew they were watching her. The class was staring at her as her eyes teared up and she let out a shaky breath.

Here she was, almost crying in front of class, acting nothing like the Coach Corcoran they're used to… Because of a ribbon.

A fucking ribbon.

Of all the things to break her down, in public, in front of her students… It was a stupid, insignificant, blue, ribbon.

"_Mommy! I want the blue one today. Mommy! Are you listening? Mommy!"_

_Shelby looked down at her five year old daughter, sighing as Rachel ran around her legs, tugging on her hand. Shelby smiled, putting down her phone to lift Rachel in to her arms._

"_I heard you Rachie. Come on then."_

_Shelby smiled as Rachel spoke, rambling about her dance class that morning and the solo she was going to get in their recital. Sitting her down on the bed in her room, Shelby rummaged through Rachel's dressers, pulling out a long piece of blue silk. She laughed as Rachel told her about her day. Sitting on the bed behind her, she lifted her hair into a pony-tail, pulling the hair tie over her wrist and twisting it around Rachel's hair. Pulling her hair so it held up, she wrapped the ribbon around, nodding as Rachel continued to talk. Tying it in to a bow, she pulled Rachel back in to her chest by wrapping her arms around her waist. Kissing her on her head, Shelby whispered in to Rachel's ear._

"_Ready to go shopping? You're brother's probably sitting in the living room waiting for us."_

_Rachel nodded, turning her head to kiss Shelby's cheek before running off to find Noah._

_After that day, the next time Shelby saw Rachel, she wasn't wearing the blue ribbon._

"Ms Corcoran?"

Shelby shook herself from her thoughts, looking at the boy standing beside her, his hand on her shoulder after shaking her from her staring.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry."

But even as she turned to the board, wiping the tears from her eyes, she knew her class didn't believe her.

Oddly enough, they never said anything about what happened. Choosing to ignore it, leaving their teacher and coach alone to deal with whatever was going through her mind.

It may have had something to do with the fact that pretty much her entire Senior English class were filled with members from her Vocal Adrenaline team, and as their coach they were somewhat protective of her, but not one student after second period screwed around, or gave her trouble.

She was walking down the halls between classes, approaching her office door in little to no time. Her mug was held tightly in her hands as she thought back to that morning, Rachel's upset and scared face as she stood in the doorway.

It was a routine now. Ever since she was even given an office, there was a certain way to go about entering it. She hummed as she fished the keys out of her pocket, turning it in the lock and slowly opening the door. Rachel sat at her desk, looking up at her as she entered.

Shelby smiled at her daughter, lying the mug down on the edge of the table and circling it to kneel next to Rachel.

"Math?"

Rachel nodded slowly, eyes lingering on her mother before she looked back at her book.

Rachel had been getting home-schooled for years now. Shelby would sit with her every day after work, or between classes, helping her with her learning.

Rachel wasn't ready for crowds yet.

Shelby smiled softly, leaning over to read Rachel's answers to the Math book she left with her.

Her youngest daughter was anything but stupid. Most of her work was always correct, but sometimes there would be an odd answer, one that Shelby just didn't understand.

Luckily that never came up during Math.

Her arm was resting on the chair behind Rachel, the other one beside Rachel's book as Shelby watched her write.

Rachel used to hate Math.

She used to hate learning in general.

She was more interested in dancing. And drawing. And playing. And singing.

She would throw a tantrum when Shelby would drop her and Blaine off at pre-school. She didn't want to be with the other 'babies', she'd say. She wanted to go with mommy and watch her sing.

Now, it was rare to find her doing anything but read… And most of the time it was textbooks that she was reading.

She felt a shake in her shoulder. Looking up from Rachel's book, she smiled as Rachel looked at her. She lifted a board, writing quickly on the white surface before holding it up for Shelby to read.

_-Hungry-_

Shelby sighed, smiling at Rachel before kissing her on the head and nodding. She bit the side of her cheek as she felt Rachel flinch for a moment.

She thought they were past this.

"I'll be right back sweetie."

Shelby stood as Rachel nodded, and even as she closed the door and locked it with her key, she knew Rachel was still staring at the door.

Shelby had learnt the hard way.

When in a place not home… Always lock the door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be awesome. But I understand, as I don't necessarily review every story I click on. Laters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I know this one's shorter than the others, as it didn't even scratch 1000 words, but I wasn't sure how to expand this chapter. Anyway, we finally hear from Rachel (sorta ;D). Just because she doesn't talk doesn't mean she doesn't think. Also, I would just like to say, I really have no idea about anything in regards to Abuse and whatnot. Most of my knowledge comes from either Child Studies in school, or SVU. Which isn't really a lot. I will WARN you, there is hinting at sexual abuse in this chapter. Not much detail, because Rachel was only five so... But should I decide to let her speak, I'll probably kick it up a notch then.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and interest so far, i was rather nervous about writing this, particularly because I don't normally write Glee, nor have I ever. Actually, I have once. It was a cliche horror movie kind of story, but I didn't end up posting it. Oh well. **

**I hope you... sorta like this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

Sometimes she hated herself. Hated the way her family tip-toed around her. Hated the way they had to announce their presence before entering a room. Hated the sad smiles that appeared on her mother's face.

She wanted to talk.

She'd tried to before.

But for some reason, she just couldn't.

She was scared. Scared of everything and everyone. And sometimes she hated that more than she hated herself.

She knew her silence affected her family. The way she reacted when a loud, unexpected noise made her jump, tended to make her siblings draw tight, pained reassuring smiles, while her mother would try and wipe a tear away discretely.

She likes to think it's not her fault.

But sometimes, (most of the time), she knows it really is.

She hasn't told anyone what had happened. How could she when she hasn't spoken since she was six? Sometimes, when she's sitting in her mother's office, waiting to hear her mom's humming before the door unlocked, she'd think back to that time.

The time everyone thinks she forgets.

She never lets on that she remembers more than they think she does.

She was five, not two.

Bits and pieces would come to her; most of them came during the night, when she was tucked in her bed with the hall light streaming through the crack in her door.

She thinks that's when it started. The blaming herself.

Was six years old too young to hate yourself?

"_You're worthless you know that? You're mother's not even trying to find you. She's probably happy you're gone. Are you happy princess?"_

_She nodded, turning her head as he knelt beside her, leaning in until he was inches from her face._

"_I don't think you are princess. But that's okay. Because I can make you happy."_

_She felt his hand as it rested on her tiny waist. He pulled her roughly, causing her to squeak involuntarily. His dark eyes narrowed, and he stood, pushing her in to the wall. _

_She watched as he slowly unzipped his pants, her eyes wide in fear as he pulled out the thing he hurts her with._

_What is it?_

_She didn't know what it was. She knew her brother's had one. When mommy would bathe her and Blaine, she remembered seeing one. _

_Blaine's wasn't as big though._

_He was getting closer now, a sneer on his face as he looked down at her._

"_Touch it!" He barked, pointing at the thing below his waist._

_Rachel whimpered, but it was the wrong thing to have done. He pulled her toward him roughly, forcing her as close as possible._

"_Touch it!"_

She was staring at her Math work when she came back to reality. That was the first time she remembered ever hating someone so much she wished they would die.

And it wasn't Him.

She could hear her mom humming as she returned to her office, the key scratching in the lock before she opened the door slowly and came in balancing a tray of food.

Rachel tried. She really did.

But she couldn't return her mom's smile.

She couldn't talk. That was well known to everyone in this small town. But that just opened up to other things for Rachel to do.

She used to talk a lot. As a child she was constantly rambling about something, never paying attention to her surroundings or the people around her.

Now it was the opposite.

She was observant. Something she picked up during her time… There.

She watched, learning everything about everyone that she was around. Even though she was hardly around anyone other than her family.

It was because she was so observant that she noticed the way her mom would watch as she slowly picked up the fork, taking a tiny bite of the salad before putting it down and looking away. She noticed the slight bite to her lip, and the crease in her forehead as she watched Rachel eat.

She was worried.

Rachel hated worrying her mom. She hated upsetting Santana and clinging to Blaine. She hated waking Noah up early on a weekend because she was too afraid to go downstairs on her own.

She hated that she caused so many problems for her family.

She hated that they didn't hate her.

Why didn't they? She still didn't understand it. Fourteen years old, and she barely knew a thing.

Why didn't they hate that they couldn't go out in public with her? Why didn't they hate that she clung to them more than a 14 year old should? Why didn't they hate that they had to move?

She'd never get answers to her questions though. She knew that.

If not for her lack of speech, than for the fact the questions would never fit on her whiteboard.

And because she was too afraid of the answers themselves.

**A/N: I forgot to mention up top, but I just had my first day back at school. I'm Year 11 right now, my last term before Year 12, and for some reason my Art, Drama and Ancient History teacher decided to let us 'practice for our HSC major works next year', by giving us a mini version of it. So I'm probably going to be mega busy. I have written up to chapter seven I think, so don't be too surprised if I stop updating daily and limit it to whenever I have the time. Sorry if that annoys you. Anyway, hope you liked it, i know it was short. Review it please. Laters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So we hear some crucial information here. Not saying why it's important, and I'm not telling you what that information is. Though i t may be obvious... It may not be. Who knows? Oh, right... ME! *evil laugh*. Anyway. I have actually written chapter eight, so we at least get to that before my daily updates become... not so daily... Depending on if I write any more soon. Uhm... I can't think of much else to write for this so... I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Six**

"Move it you fat bags of lard! I want two more laps before you get your sickening bodies out of my sight!"

Santana scoffed as she passed Coach Sylvester standing on the bleachers. Her, Brittany and Quinn were leading the Cheerio's around the track.

She says leading because there was at least a yards difference between the three of them, and the rest of less talented cheerleaders.

"She's really working us hard today."

Santana turned her head to glance at Quinn, having heard her mutter.

"Sue always works us hard."

Quinn shot her a frustrated look as Santana smirked, all her anger and guilt from that morning having run its course after the first hour of Cheerio's training. Rolling her eyes, Santana grinned as she pushed harder, barrelling forward and distancing herself from her two best friends.

"You are so on Corcoran!"

She could hear as Quinn and Brittany sped up their pace, but while Quinn actively denies it, Santana had always been the faster runner. Looking behind her, she could tell the rest of the team had groaned and swore.

The three top dogs set the pace after all. Sue barked at them to hustle, insulting them for not keeping up.

Santana smirked.

They'd never keep up with her.

She crossed the line with a leap, stretching her legs and skidding to a halt.

"And that is how you run, worthless maggots!"

She winced as Sue's voice screeched in to her ear, amplified by the megaphone she held. She smirked as Brittany crossed the line, followed closely by Quinn. Ignoring the latter's glare, she linked pinkies with Brittany and headed in the direction of the Cheerio's locker room.

"One day Corcoran, I'm going to beat your ass."

Santana snorted at Quinn's muttering, shaking her head and looking at her over her shoulder.

"Not a chance in hell Fabray."

A few minutes after they entered the locker, the rest of the team filed in. Santana and Quinn were already dressed, but Brittany was having trouble with her shirt. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's smirk, entering the stall after Brittany's cry for help. Ignoring the rest of the team, the three of them left the field, walking up to the footballers as they waited for Finn and Puck to finish their own training. Santana played with the charm on her bracelet, a gold R dangling from the silver chain.

She glared at Puck when his eyes met hers, cocking her head to the parking lot in a way that said we-leave-now-or-I-end-you. Noah just rolled his eyes, flipping her the bird before running off and tackling Mike to the ground.

Standing at the fence watching as Noah stood up brushing the mud from his jersey, Santana was instantly reminded of another time she'd seen this.

"_Noah! Pass me the ball! Over here, pass it to me! Come on, Noah!"_

_Santana jumped up and down as Noah ran past, reaching out to try and pry the football from his hands._

"_Go away Santi!"_

_Santana huffed before she turned on her heel and sat on the porch steps. She was five years old, why couldn't she play?_

_It's not like she was a baby, like Rachie and Blaine. She turned, her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees as she looked at the two three years olds sitting beside her. They were laughing at something only babies laughed at, but Santana smiled anyway. When they were five, Santana would let them play with her. Noah was just a meanie. _

_She jumped when she heard yelling come from inside. She winced as something smashed against the wall. Turning she looked at Noah with wide eyes, the boy having stopped mid-slide. Rachel and Blaine stopped laughing, looking at the house in confusion._

_Santana would be confused too… If she had been three years old._

_But she was used to mommy and daddy fighting. They fought all the time now. Since the twins first birthday at least. She slid to the other side of the step, putting her arms around Blaine as Noah came up the stairs, lifting Rachel in to his small six year old arms. They jumped, startled, as the door slammed open, their father storming out and down the steps._

"_Daddy?"_

_He turned, looking at Santana before sighing and walking back. He kissed them all on the head, before turning and stepping in to the car. Santana looked back, seeing her mom standing in the doorway with an angry, teary expression._

"_Mommy? Where's daddy going?"_

_Mom looked at her, her face softening as she saw her four children standing on the porch._

"_I don't know Santi."_

'Pfft… Some father he turned out to be.' She thought, twirling the golden R between her fingers.

She hadn't thought about their father in a long time. Not since what happened to Rachel at least.

Would things have been different if he'd stayed? If he had come back after driving from the house.

She shrugged her shoulders, seeing Puck approach with his bag slung over his shoulders and mud smudged across his face.

"Mom'll kill you if you track mud through the house."

He scoffed as he slung his arms over her and Brittany's shoulders.

"I know how to take my shoes of Satan."

She sneered at him, cursing that stupid nickname. At least it was better than what he used to call her.

She doesn't know if she ever wants to hear that again.

No… She was wrong. She did want to hear it again. But not from him. Not from Blaine. And not from mom.

She could hope couldn't she?

**A/N: There you go. I hope it was... good? Okay? Meh?... Once again, reviews would be cool but... meh... Laters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am in such a pissed off mood right now, so I'm gonna make this quick. The lullaby is from The Island Princess, a barbie movie, don't ask why I used that, I just did. Jesse is in this chapter, and no, I am not going to make him a jerk so, soory all of you who wanted something like that. **

**Chapter Seven**

Singing was something Shelby had always loved since she was a child. As soon as she knew what 'Broadway' was, it had been her goal in life. Since moving to Lima, she had toned down on the lifelong dream.

Now she coached kids with the same intention, the same want for fame, and glory, and applause.

Eight years ago, Rachel would have been one of them.

There were a few downsides to being the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. One of them was her team facing off with McKinley's, which her three eldest just so happened to be members of. Another was the late night rehearsals. Sometimes she'd have them on stage practicing a number until nine that night, sometimes later.

The biggest though was having Rachel sitting beside her.

Her youngest used to be the most ambitious when it came to the creative arts, singing at the very top of the list of activities she wanted to do. Along with her looks, Rachel had inherited Shelby's voice. A powerful voice Shelby was sure would get her that spotlight on stage.

When Rachel was brought to the first rehearsal, she was ten. The first two years they had lived in Lima, Shelby would drive her home, picking up the other three before heading back to school with an empty car.

When loud noises seemed to stop bothering her, Shelby let her stay one day.

She had been a nervous wreck all day. She misspelt several words, something she never did. She fidgeted while she sat at her desk, looking up at the clock ever few minutes.

What if she wasn't ready?

She'd had that thought constantly over the school day. She hadn't needed to worry.

_Shelby watched as Rachel sat beside her, pulling her small backpack up on the table before she climbed up on to the seat. She pulled a book out of her bag, shooting a small, barely there smile at Shelby before she opened the book and started on her Geography. Sighing, Shelby stood from her seat, turning to her team. She narrowed her eyes as she saw them staring at her daughter, their eyes alight with curiosity. They'd seen her before, yes. When Shelby arrived at school, Vocal Adrenaline was generally in the halls when she walked past, Rachel's hand held tightly in her own._

"_On stage. Now!" She barked, watching as they scrambled from their seats and down the aisle, heading up the stairs._

_She turned to Rachel, hoping her loud order and stern tone hadn't scared her._

_She was still writing, staring down at her book._

_Shelby sighed, sitting down as she nodded to the band once the team had found their positions. _

_As coach, she should have been watching her glee club up on stage. But as the music started, the loud beginning drum roll reverberating through the auditorium, her eyes were glued to her daughter._

_Rachel had tensed, and while her head remained down, Shelby could see her eyes quickly scan the room. She gripped the arm of her chair, an ache panging at her heart. _

_Her daughter was so used to looking for danger._

_Why?_

_She kept her head tilted, watching Vocal Adrenaline while still keeping an eyes on Rachel. She noticed her grip tighten on the pencil in her hand, and she closed her eyes for a moment. As the last sound rang out, Shelby stayed quiet, turning to head to look at Rachel properly._

_She'd relaxed, just a little bit. But Shelby could see she was still tense. Sighing sadly, she called out, not even bothering to look at the kids on stage._

"_Again."_

Rachel used to love music. She'd always drag the guitar to Noah, begging him to strum what little chords he knew. She'd pull Santana up to spin with her, as they sung through giggles. She sat with Blaine, talking about Broadway and New York on their own. She'd lie in bed, Shelby's arms wrapped around her shoulders, as they both sang a soft song, her soon drifting in to sleep with a smile on her face.

She couldn't stand it now.

The first time that Shelby tried to sing her to sleep after her… ordeal, Rachel's reaction had slowly started tearing her heart apart.

_Rachel was tossing in her sleep, her chest heaving quickly as she dreamt of bad things. Shelby sat by her side, her hand resting beside Rachel's, never on hers. Shelby couldn't stand to see her baby hurt, not after having gone through so much already. _

_She stood from her seat, completely forgetting the child therapist's words as she sat on the edge of her bed. Running her fingers over Rachel's hand, she opened her mouth._

"_Sun goes down  
And we are here together  
Fireflies, glow like a thousand stars  
Stay with me  
And you can dream forev –"_

_Rachel had begun to stir, her eyes blinking open before widening in horror. She shot off the bed, interrupting Shelby's singing to back away from her, her back hitting the wall with a gentle thud. Shelby stood, mouth open and eyes wide as Rachel slid down the wall, her hands covering her ears as tears welled up in her eyes. She was shaking her head, biting her lip as she cried. Shelby stood in horror and heartbreak as Rachel sobbed._

At first, she'd thought it had been the dream that had startled her. But after trying to sing to her, with the kids 'helping', and receiving the same reaction as the night before, Shelby soon realized it was her singing that had scared Rachel.

It broke her heart little by little as Rachel flinched and cried after hearing them hum, or whistle, or mumble the words to a song.

Rachel had always loved singing.

Now she sat, staring at her books as the students of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline rang throughout the room around her.

She never had understood why she could handle the humming. She was sure it had something to do with announcing their approach. But the humming had been the only form of 'music' that didn't upset or scare her.

At least it was progress. No matter how little it was.

Progress was good.

Now, she sat at the desk in the middle of the auditorium, listening to her female lead butcher a perfectly good and easy song.

"Honestly Giselle, Go Your Own Way is so simple, a toddler could do it."

Giselle stood centre stage, the spotlight glaring down on her. She tried not to wince at Coach Corcoran's words, but it must have shown.

"Get off my stage. Jesse. Fix it."

Jesse St James strolled up the stairs. Shelby could say with confidence that of all of her students, Jesse may just be her favourite. Jesse was also the only student to have met Rachel personally.

_Jesse followed Ms Corcoran as she led him down the hall. He'd asked about changing his schedule, hoping he could get switched from his fourth period Chemistry to independent study with her as his mentor._

_He followed, frowning as she begun to hum a few steps away from her office._

_Coach Corcoran didn't seem like someone who'd randomly hum._

_She turned to Jesse, lifting a finger to her lips. He frowned again, wondering why he needed to be quiet. As she turned the key in the lock, and stepped in, he stood in the doorway watching as she knelt next to an eleven year old girl._

_He'd heard about her. As a freshmen, he'd heard stories about what Coach Corcoran would do if you so much as breathed in her daughter's direction. At first, he thought it was a joke. Some hazing the seniors put you through. Then he'd met Coach, and his thoughts had changed._

_No one had anything to tell them about the girl herself. Just that her name was Rachel, and she didn't speak._

_He'd been disconcerted when the little girl's eyes stayed on him, even as her mother spoke to her. He swallowed, feeling somewhat guilty for even thinking about stepping in to the office. Trying to think of what to do, or say, he went for offering the girl a small smile. _

_No one had ever had the chance to meet her like he had. He wasn't sure if he should brag about this or not._

_She didn't smile back, but her eyes stayed on him. He shuffled his feet, suddenly nervous._

_He was Jesse St James for god's sake. _

_He broke from his inner rant as Coach stood in front of him, handing him a sheet of paper._

"_Have it signed by your Chem teacher and bring it back. I'll see you in my room tomorrow."_

_He would have found her speaking softly and quietly odd, normally, had it now been for the brown eyes still staring at him cautiously. Nodding, he looked over her shoulder and smiled one last time at the small girl._

_Amazingly enough, she'd smiled back. It was small, and he couldn't see it straight away, but he realized as he walked back down the hall._

_Coach Corcoran's daughter had smiled at him._

Maybe that was why he was Shelby's favourite. Obviously, he hadn't scared or upset Rachel. In fact, for once, Rachel seemed to like someone who's last name wasn't Corcoran.

That was the only time Jesse had been so close to her though.

Still.

Progress was progress.

And progress was good.

**A/N: Reviews would be awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well... This is new. Two updates. Wonder why I'm updating again... Oh well... Guess I'm just bored. So this is pretty much up to date on what I've written, so unless I get some done tomorrow... I guess you know. Uhm... Nothing majorly clarifying in this chapter. I'm... feeling a bit better than this afternoon. I just didn't have a good day I guess. My phone got stolen at school, thought I'd get in major trouble. Had an asthma attack in class because some dipshit sprayed deoderant. And to top off my day, I got major bad cramps... -.- ... FML... But I guess all my troubles payed off for you guys, as there's another update. I think, I'm gonna try and write another (or at least the start of another) chapter before I go to bed.**

Hope you like it.

**Chapter Eight**

Blaine was always the first one home. Santana normally had Cheerio training, while Puck had football practice. He could wait for them. Sit on the bleachers and do his homework. But he'd rather walk. His two older siblings would bicker worse than cats and dogs.

He could risk the cold winter weather, or the boiling summer heat.

They didn't live too far from school. Shelby made sure their house was closer to McKinley, since she could always drive home.

Apart from the reprieve from his brother and sisters constant arguing, he had another reason to walk.

Singing.

He'd plug his headphone in to his iPod as soon as he was out of the school gates. It was a ten minute walk from school to home. Just enough time to get in three or so songs.

They couldn't sing at home.

And he couldn't sing at school.

Kurt would make him join glee, and then his mom would have to come watch him perform.

She wouldn't be able to bring Rachel.

And no way in hell were they going to leave her alone.

So he relished his walks. Singing at the top of his voice, ignoring the looks he was getting from people mowing their lawns or sunbathing in their yards.

He needed this.

He loved his sister. So much so he'd throw himself in front of a bus if he thought it would make her happy.

But he missed her.

She was, and still is, his other half. He couldn't imagine life without her.

But maybe he was already living it.

She didn't speak. Ever. He didn't mind, not all too much. She would talk when she was ready, he'd assure himself.

She never went outside. She screamed when someone touched her unexpectedly.

He missed the sister he remembered. The one he used to jump around the bed with, screeching at the top of their voices whatever came to their young minds.

"_Ring around the Rosie  
A pocket full of Posies  
Ashes, Ashes  
We all fall DOWN!"_

_He fell to the bed with a thud, bouncing just a little in the air before he collapsed. His hands were gripped tight in Rachel's, the two of them laughing hysterically._

"_Rachel! Blaine! You better not be jumping on the bed!"_

_Rachel's eyes widened, her head turning to look at the door before snapping back to Blaine._

"_No mama! We're being good!" Blaine shouted back, a grin stretching across his face as Rachel giggled._

"_Yeah mommy! We're being good!"_

_They giggled again, before freezing still as they heard footsteps coming down the hall._

"_Oh no!" Blaine whispered, scooting away from the door and almost falling from the bed. "What do we do Rachie?"_

_Rachel continued to stare at him wide-eyed, before a mischievous smile came across her lips._

"_I have a plan, Blainy."_

_Blaine smiled in glee as he jumped off the bed, yanking a few pillows from his bed across the room. Returning to Rachel's, the one closest to the door, he stood up, joining her on top of her bed. In her hand she held three pillows, jumping from foot to foot as the footsteps got louder._

"_Ready Rachie?"_

"_Ready Blainy."_

_The lifted the pillows above the head, almost toppling over from the weight of so many. They were only four and a half. Give them a break._

"_Are you sure you're being good in there?"_

_They giggled as their mom's voice rang through the door._

"_Yes mommy!" They replied simultaneously._

_The door opened slowly, Shelby appearing in its place. Before she had time to see them, the twins threw the first pillow, one whacking her in the stomach, the other on her forehead._

_She stood, dazed, as she gripped the two pillows in her hands. She raised her eyebrows at her two four year olds, standing on top of Rachel's beds and giggling like mad. She grinned at them, rushing forward to lift Rachel over her shoulder._

"_That wasn't very nice. Two against one? I thought I taught you better than that."_

_Rachel squealed, struggling in her grip as Shelby advanced on Blaine._

_His eyes widened, switching from looking at his mom, to his laughing sister. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped, catching Shelby off guard as his arms closed around her waist._

"_Come on Rachie! We can take her!"_

_Shelby's grip on Rachel loosened, allowing her to slide down her mom's body and wrap her arms around Shelby's legs._

"_We got her!"_

_Shelby laughed, falling backwards on to the bed as Blaine crawled across her stomach. _

"_We got her!" He repeated, high fiving his sister before turning back to Shelby. _

"_We got you!"_

_She laughed, sitting up and tapping them both on the nose._

"_You sure did."_

He missed those times. The carefree moments he had with his sister. They were twins in every stereotypical sense of the words. They knew what each other were feeling. What they were feeling. Where they were and what they wanted to do.

He didn't feel that anymore. It upset him, and saddened him at the same time.

He missed his sister.

As he turned the corner on to his street, music blaring through the headphones in his ears, he stopped mid-step.

His mom's car was parked in the drive-way.

She shouldn't be home yet. He glanced down at his watch.

3:15pm.

She ran rehearsals until six on Wednesdays. Why was she home so early?

Maybe something happened to Rachel. That was the only thing he could think of, that was a reasonable explanation for their early return home. He wound the headphones up, shoving them and his iPod in to his pocket before running up the drive and pushing his key the lock. Opening the door, the house was quiet.

He was used to that of course.

He walked in to the living room, stopping when he saw Rachel sitting on the couch, her knees bent under her with a blanket wrapped around her legs and shoulders.

"Rach?"

She jumped, looking up at him with wide eyes before relaxing upon seeing him. He winced, feeling immediately guilty.

He forgot to hum before entering the room.

Idiot!

He dropped his bag softly beside the door, moving slowly to sit across from his sister.

"Why are you home early Rach?"

She turned, picking up her white board before scribbling a message.

_-Mom got frustrated-_

Blaine raised his eyebrow, smiling a little as he read the words.

"Mom? Frustrated? Never." He joked, relishing in the small smile Rachel sent his way.

Smiles weren't necessarily rare from Rachel, but they weren't exactly often either. Blaine, Santana and Noah had all made it their mission to make her smile as much as possible every day.

Looks like Blaine succeeded at least once today.

_-Mom picked up take-out for you-_

He read the words, sighing. Always 'for you'. Never 'for us'.

He smiled, nodding before standing up and moving around the couch. Picking up his bag, he turned to look back at his sister, who had picked up the book she'd been reading and was flipping a page.

He really missed his sister.

**A/N: So, there's the new chapter. Reviews would be major awesome, seeing as I've had such a crap day AND i gave you two chapter today ;D Laters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, no flashback in this one, but there is a little insight. Not much, but a little. I'm thinking, I might have something big happen in a few chapters, if not the next one, so keep a look out.I'd just like to say ... I LOVE IDINA MENZEL!'... Just felt I just to say it. So along with Alex Kingston, Idina Menzel is my favourite actress/singer. Justsayyin' ... **

**Anyway... Hope you like it... Enjoy**

**Chapter Nine**

Rachel bit her lip as she wrote, the scratch of the pencil the only sound filling the silence of the room. Across from her sat Miranda, her therapist going on six years now.

She didn't understand the purpose of these sessions. All she did, all she was asked to do, was write.

Kids got to draw. Children under the age of twelve. She liked the drawing sessions.

Then Miranda moved her on to writing.

'Write anything. Whatever you want to, whatever you're feeling, thinking. Just write it out.'

What was the point of that? Write anything you want. That wasn't going to fix her. Not according to Rachel at least.

At first she'd just stared at the paper, frowning at it and wondering what happened to her coloured pencils. Then she wrote words. Never full sentences. Just words that made no sense.

'Cat, popcorn, clowns, tiger'

None of it made sense. To Miranda at least.

It made perfect sense to Rachel.

Now, she was writing full sentences, paragraphs and full pages. Most of what she wrote was just rambling. Random words strewn together to make a story. Most of her writing were that. Random words.

Then there were the ones, like the one she was writing today, that Miranda hid in a folder in the drawer of her desk, hiding it away until she saw Shelby after their one two hour session.

'_I'm different from most kids. People think it's because I don't talk. That I can't stand to be in a room with someone I don't know. That I'm startled by the smallest of sounds and movements. _

_They're wrong. That's not why I'm different._

_The kids I see on television, the ones that are always hiding under their blankets from the monsters under their beds… I'm different from them._

_They believe in the monsters that appear at night, that are told in stories to scare them before Halloween… They think those are monsters. _

_They aren't monsters._

_They're works of fiction. They don't exist. They wouldn't know a real monster. _

_I do._

_I know a monster that hides in a closet. I know a monster that drags you under the bed. I know a monster that claws at your skin. I know a monster… And I see that monster everywhere._

_At night, during the day, at Carmel, at home… _

_Monsters, real, true, monsters… They don't just leave. They stick around forever. Even if they're locked up in another part of the country._

_They'll always be there… Just like he will._

Rachel looked up from her paper, eyes searching out the clock. She watched as the hands turned, inching towards the end of the second hour. As I ticked over the twelve, she scrambled from her seat, picking up her bag and rushing to the door. Miranda watched in silence as the fourteen year old reached out to the handle, only to pull it open slowly and peak through the crack.

Every day… The same exit.

Rachel stepped slowly out of the door, turning to look up at Shelby as her mother smiled down at her. She held her hand out, taking Rachel's and leading her to Blaine who was sitting in the waiting room. Miranda followed, leaning against the wall at the corner of the corridor with Rachel's paper in her hands. She scanned it quickly, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Finally… Something new.

It wasn't too hard to tell most of what happened to Rachel all those years ago. The scars and the medical exams said all that needed to be said.

At the time.

It soon became obvious they hadn't had all the pieces of the puzzle. They had no idea of the extent of what happened to five year old Rachel.

And he certainly wasn't going to say anything.

Rachel couldn't say anything.

They had no way of knowing what had happened.

Until Rachel started writing.

She silently handed the paper over to Shelby, her eyes flicking to the twins sitting on the seat before settling back on the mother. Shelby was biting her lip as she read, closing her eyes before sighing.

"I guess… It's something, right?"

Miranda nodded, placing a hand on Shelby's shoulder encouragingly.

"We'll get to the end of it. One day you'll know everything."

Shelby smiled sadly, looking over her shoulder at Rachel.

"That's what I'm afraid of… I don't think I want to know everything, but I know that I need to."

Miranda nodded, waving a little as Shelby took Rachel's hand, leading her out the door with Blaine following quietly.

**A/N: So, there's chapter nine. Reviews would be awesome. Little random fact... As I write this I'm listening to La Vie Boheme on my Idina playlist. *Shrugs ... Thought I'd just randomly say it. I'm also drinking coffee to it might have something to do with that. Anyways, laters. Gonna try and write the next chapter. But I'm tired so... **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I thought, since I was a meanie and didn't update for ages, I thought you deserved another chapter. So... Here *hands chapters ... Not sure if this is what you thought was the big thing happening, but it's more complicated than her just randomly speaking. So...**

**Hope you like it... Enjoy...**

**Chapter Ten**

_**She was running. Running and running, but no matter how fast she ran, she could still hear him behind her. **_

'_**Run Rachel, RUN!' she thought, her chest heaving as she ran through the streets.**_

_**It was night, no light was on, no one could see her as he chased her across the gravel.**_

_**She opened her mouth.**_

'_**Scream! Call for help! Do something!'**_

_**Nothing. Of course there was nothing. She. Couldn't. Speak!**_

_**She tripped, stumbling over a rock in the middle of the road.**_

_**That made no sense. What was a foot tall rock doing in the middle of the road?**_

_**She skidded along the gravel, her skin peeling on her hands. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to scream.**_

_**She. Can't. Speak!**_

_**The air rushed from her breath as she felt his hands on her ankles, curling around her legs and gripping them tightly, his nails no doubt drawing blood. He dragged her backwards, as even the moonlight faded into blackness.**_

_**Her mouth was open, but only a silent scream escaped.**_

_**She still couldn't talk**_

She shot up in bed, her arms wrapped around her teddy as her eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks. She shook her head, pulling Pinkie closer to her body as sobs wracked her body.

She can't let that happen. She won't get caught like that again.

She'll have to speak. So she can scream.

She opened her mouth, trying to force some sound from her raw throat.

Nothing.

Not even a squeak.

Her sobs grew heavier, and she looked at the door with her brow furrowed.

Maybe she shouldn't wake Mom this time. She needs her sleep. She shouldn't have to worry about her; Rachel didn't want her to worry about her.

She lay back in bed, closing her eyes tightly as she squeezed Pinkie in her arms.

She'd talk. She swears. Maybe Miranda would help her.

She could surprise Mom, and Blaine, and Santana and Noah.

Yeah… She'd do that. Surprise them… And if she'd be able to scream… That was just a bonus.

Shelby woke the next morning feeling different. She sprang up in bed, that feeling something she'd experienced before. A long time ago, a time she hated. The covers flew back as she stumbled to the door, running down the hall to Rachel's room. She opened the door, her heart hammering in her chest when she saw Rachel asleep in her bed.

"Thank god!" She sighed, her hand to her chest as she breathed in a sigh of relief.

Why had she felt that before?

Was it because she hadn't woken with Rachel in her arms? Or because it was coming up to nine years since that day?

She tip-toed to Rachel's bed, crouching beside her bed to push a strand of hair off her face. Shelby frowned as she noticed the dry tear tracks on Rachel's cheeks.

She'd been crying. Another nightmare?

Why hadn't she woke her up?

Something was different, she could feel it. Mother's intuition? Experience?

She sat, leaning against the dresser beside Rachel's bed with Rachel's hand gripped in her own, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of her daughters.

Santana found her an hour later with her head dropped on Rachel's bed, her hand still covering Rachel's as they both slept.

**A/N: I also only realized the last two chapters were relatively short, so... Sorry bout that. Hopefully the next is somewhat longer. Reviews would be cool... Laters **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooooo... I hate these, but I'm doing one. Can anyone say Hypocrite? Ugh... But I have a legit reason for wanting to do this.**

**I need your opinions.**

**I have a few ideas for a new story, (Heads Up: They'll all be involving Shelby.) And I wanted to know what you all thought about which one I should start, or whether or not i should start them at all. Anyway... Here we go.**

**1) A werewolf story! : Only this one is, family wise, set up like Safe and Sound. There Mama Shelby, Older sibling Noah, Santana, Blaine. But Rachel has a twin sister, Rhea (Pronounced Ree-a). Rachel's a wolf, the only one with an active gene, and because of that she had to leave with Daddy Leroy when she was eight. It'll skip a few years later to when they'll all teens, and in this story Wolves are seen as 'God's Creatures', and Vampires are the 'evil ones'. War breaks out, and stuff happens.**

**2) Why hello there Maureen Johnson! Yep, a RENT crossover. Only instead of Maureen having been Shelby in the past, it's Maureen is Shelby younger twin sister. Maureen is jealous of 'perfect Shelby', and when they are both at home (The whole family will be involved, and I'm thinking I'll bring in some of the gang from RENT not immediately, but eventually), Maureen finds out about Rachel. Now Maureen wants to have something over her older sister, so she seeks out Rachel and bonds with her. Rachel starts to change, imitating her aunt and running away to live in New York with Maureen. Maureen may seem like a real bitch and somewhat evil, but she's not. **

**3) The cliche 'Shelby Corcoran-Huge broadway star with a family who wanted to contact Rachel at 18 but things go haywire' story. Only Rachel will be OOC, as in popular, cheerleader to boot, who doesn't sing in public much but is a huge broadway fan. There would be more too it, but I wouldn't want to give it all away, as I can't see a way to summarize this.**

**So those are my ideas, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters (Year 11's really stressing me out) and I may be realy very very busy in the next few weeks, but I will try. To make up for getting your hopes up, I have written a new chapter, and I know it's short, but that's because of the pov it's written in.**

**Hope you like it. Sorry again.**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Sleep was a given for Shelby these days. The majority of her time was spent curled up in a ball, tucked under the covers of her daughter's bed with the small purple blanket Rachel had had since she was born. She'd stare at the wall, the framed photo of her and Rachel gripped in her hand and tear tracks cascading down her face._

_The sound of her mother's voice ushering the kids to the table for dinner would drift in from the dining room, echoing in her head._

_"You know what Noah? I think it looks great. And when she... When Rachel gets back, I think she's going to love your drawing."_

_"Can I go show Momma?"_

_"Not.. Not now sweetie. She's very tired, and you need to eat your dinner."_

_"Momma's sad, isn't she Nana."_

_"Why do you think that Santi?"_

_"Because she was crying. You only cry when you're sad, or you want something. That's what Rachie says... Is she sad cause Rachie's gone away? Or cause she wants something?"_

_"Santi... Momma's sad, yes. And she does want something. But it's not Rachie's fault honey."_

_"When's Rachie coming back?"_

_"I'm... I don't know Noah. Come on, let's get you some food."_

_Shelby would bury her head in to Rachel's pillow, tears springing to her eyes._

_She hated herself. Why hadn't she been watching Rachel? What if Noah had been taken as well? It was all her fault. She felt guilty. She felt heartbroken. She felt useless._

Just like now. Sitting in the waiting room, her heel tapping against the floor as she watched the clock, counting down as the minute hand slowly reached the two hour mark.

She turned to look at the door, frowning in concern when the door didn't immediately open. She knew something had happened. Something big. That was why she scheduled an emergency session with Miranda on Saturday.

What was taking her so long?

Finally the door opened, Rachel stepping out with red eyes and a pat to the back from Miranda.

"It's okay Rachel. We'll keep going."

Rachel nodded, looking up at her mom then down again. Her feet dragged as she passed Shelby, sitting in the seat as Miranda watched with a small barely noticeable smile. Shelby looked back at her daughter as she approached the other woman, raising an eyebrow after turning from Rachel.

"What happened? Something's different."

Miranda looked at her, her mouth opening to speak when she stopped mid-word. Changing her mind, she shook her head.

"Rachel... Doesn't want me to say anything. For the first time, and I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to cite patient-doctor confidentiality."

Shelby stared at Miranda, turning to look at Rachel and then back to the doctor.

"I... What?"

Miranda shrugged, smiling sympathetically and placing her hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I think... Rachel may be ready to move on now, and I don't want, and I know you certainly don't want, Rachel to take this large a step forward, only to fall right back to where she was six, even eight years ago."

Shelby, still somewhat shocked and slightly upset, nodded, waving at Miranda distractedly before turning on her heel and taking Rachel's hand.

Why hadn't Rachel told her anything?

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the Massive A/N up the top. If you review, please also review the actual chapter content, not just the A/N, after all, that's what the Chapter is here for. Thanks, laters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this is chapter twelve. Obviously. In this one, Rachel finds herself with a new friend. Anyway, there is a bit of a time skip, only because i have a lot planned for this story and i want to skip the boring, stuff that will be the same every chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Something was different about Rachel. Everyone could tell. Shelby. Noah. Santana. Blaine. Jesse. Finn. Quinn. Even Brittany. They could all tell something was wrong with the small fourteen year old.

For the past two weeks, Rachel has been severely withdrawn. Considerably more so than usual. She'd always be in her room, the door shut and she wouldn't be seen again until dinner. She barely interacted with the Corcoran family, looking down at her lap when she was spoken to or simply only nodding her head.

Shelby was beginning to get worried. Despite what Miranda had told her, she wanted so desperately for Rachel to acknowledge her with more than just a small nod or a tiny smile.

And Rachel knew it.

Every day, after the door shut in Miranda's office, she'd collapse on the sofa and pick up the pencil waiting on the table before writing in the notebook.

-_Mom's upset again-_

Miranda would nod, smiling sadly before declaring that they start. For two weeks, Rachel was a little proud. She'd managed to make a small croaking sound!

She wasn't anywhere near being able to speak yet, and she knew it would take a while, but she was hoping she could at least say some basic things by Mom's birthday.

**~TIME SKIP- Six Weeks~**

Rachel had worked out what she wanted to be able to say. By Shelby's birthday, she wanted to be able to at least whisper 'Happy Birthday Mom, I love you' in to her mother's ear. Best case was that she could say it out loud. They worked on single letters first, starting with 'I' as it would be easier on Rachel.

Miranda had consulted with Rachel's doctor, who had been thrilled at the young girls intention. Despite the fact that Miranda wasn't comfortable keeping such an improvement from Shelby and Rachel's family, she kept quiet. Why ruin Rachel's surprise. Besides… She fully intended to get her hands on a copy of the photo that was sure to be taken of Shelby when Rachel finally speaks.

Shelby had become more concerned as the days passed. Miranda had scheduled more session with Rachel, the two of them now meeting five times a week, and on weekends the session's having been bumped up a couple of hours.

She should be concerned right?

For the first time, Quinn was sleeping over at the Corcoran's. Her parents were out of town, having left for Boston to visit her older sister, and the Fabray's were adamant that Quinn stay with Brittany. The only problem was that Brittany's parents had taken her for the weekend to visit Brittany's grandmother. And the Fabray's refused to allow Quinn to stay at Finn's.

"Why don't we just ask Ms Corcoran? I'm sure if we explain the situation…"

"Judy, I will not ask that woman to put up with our daughter alongside her own. The whole town knows something is going on right now, and we don't need to add stress to her."

Quinn had been sitting on the stairs, listening in with her phone to her ear.

"Maybe they'll have to take me with them. I don't want to go. Boston is so boring, and Charlie's kids are all under the age of seven. I'd have no one to hang out with."

"Hold on a sec Q."

Quinn sighed as Santana put down her phone.

"Well what else are we going to do? Should we take Quinn with us?"

"No. There's no room in the car, and she'll just be in the way."

"Q?"

Quinn shook her head, breathing in as she held the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Give the phone to your parents."

"S?"

"Just give your phone to your dad."

Sighing, Quinn stood from the top of the stairs and entered the living room. Immediately her parents stopped speaking, only to glance at each other when Quinn handed them her mobile. Quinn stood, her hands fidgeting against each other as her father spoke.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yes well we are."

"No, no, no, I'm sure we can find…"

"Well… If you're sure?"

"Thank you, I assure you she'll be on her best behaviour."

"Yes, goodnight to you too Ms Corcoran."

Quinn looked up, wide eyed as her father handed her phone back.

"Tomorrow, you'll have a bag ready for four days, five to be sure. Ms Corcoran will be picking you up from school and will be bringing you back here to pick up your clothes. You'll be staying with her until we return. You'll be on your best behaviour and won't cause any more trouble for Ms Corcoran than she already has to deal with."

Quinn, eyes still wide with shock, nodded slowly, turning on her heel after saying goodnight and tramping up the stairs.

She was sleeping over at the Corcoran's. For almost a week. This was big.

It was even bigger than she expected. Literally. The only place she'd ever been was the hallway leading from the front door to the kitchen, and the living room. But after she dumped her bags neatly in the corner of Santana's room, she was given a tour. They had three bathrooms. One upstairs, one downstairs, and one in Shelby's room. Santana's room was at the end of the hallway, Blaine's right next to hers. Puck's was downstairs, across from the other bathroom and next to the kitchen. Rachel's room was directly next to Shelby's, the door closed when Quinn arrived. They had a basement, but there was no door. It had been taken off its hinges and the lights were always on. The room was heated. It had bean bags and sofa's, a large TV and a baby grand that was covered with a sheet. Santana only showed her it for a moment, before dragging her up the stairs. She had just ascended when she stopped mid-step.

Rachel had just walked down the stairs. Quinn's hazel eyes met Rachel's brown ones. For a moment, Quinn thought Rachel would turn and run back up. But she didn't. She smiled shyly, turning away and entering the living room with her white board tucked under her arm.

"Keep away from Rachel."

Quinn turned her head, looking at Santana with a startled expression. But for once, Santana was threatening or being malicious. She was warning her.

"Unless she approaches you, which is highly unlikely, just stay away from her."

Quinn nodded, climbing the stairs after Santana, but taking one last glance at the girl sitting on the lounge.

That night, dinner was quiet. Quinn had greeted Shelby warmly, thanking her and assuring her that she'd do what she could to make her stay there as stress free as possible. Shelby simply smiled at Quinn, placed her hand on the girl's cheek as she passed and laughed.

"Can I keep you?"

Quinn smiled, locking eyes with Rachel as the younger girl peered at her from the doorway. Rachel followed her mother, passing Quinn with a small glance before settling at the dinner table.

Quinn had settled in Santana's room, having been insistent that the other girl take the first shower. Looking around her friend's room, Quinn spotted several framed photos. Standing, she picked up one of them, smiling softly at the image in her hands.

Little Rachel and Santana, Rachel clinging to Santana's back, both of them with large grins.

Putting it back down, she turned, rolling her eyes as Santana pulled a face at her before she entered the bathroom. Standing under the pulsing water, she sighed in contentment.

The Corcoran's had better showers then she did!

Stepping out and pulling on her Tweety bird pyjamas, Quinn entered back in to Santana's room, looking around. Santana must have gone downstairs.

That night was… Different. Usually Quinn would spend the night in her room, surfing the internet and listening to her iPod. This time, she was seated in the Corcoran's living room, watching Santana and Puck argue over a movie, Blaine rolling his eyes before he threw a pillow at one of the two, and Shelby smile, glancing up the stairs every few minutes. Quinn, having laughed as Santana pouted over Puck's winning the movie argument, stood.

"I'm just going to go get my phone. My mother said she'd text me tonight."

Shelby nodded, smiling at the girl and following her up the stairs with her eyes. Quinn entered Santana's room, picking her phone up from the table where she'd put it last before turning on her heel to leave. But something made her stop.

A noise. What was that?

She looked toward the bathroom, the light coming in through the bottom of the door. Staring at the door, she narrowed her eyes, concentrating.

"I… I… I llloo…"

Was that… Was that Rachel? It couldn't be though… right? She didn't speak. She hasn't spoken since she'd arrived in Lima. Pulled from her thoughts, Quinn looked up startled as the door opened, staring wide eyed at the exact same expression on Rachel's face.

Rachel looked frightened. Scared almost. Shocked was a definite.

Before Quinn could explain, or respond, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her from the hallway in to Rachel's room. Too shocked to take in the room itself, she jumped back as Rachel's whiteboard was thrust in to Quinn's face.

_-You can't tell anyone!-_

Quinn stared wide eyed, her mouth wide open as she struggled to come up with a response. Shaking her head, Quinn finally choked out something to say.

"You… You can speak!"

Rachel covered Quinn's mouth with her hand, looking at her door quickly before back at Quinn. Her eyes widened, and her hand quickly dropped. Rachel lifted her whiteboard, scribbling on it quickly before showing Quinn.

_-They don't know. It was going to be a surprise. For mom's birthday-_

Quinn read the words, looking up at Rachel and then sighing. Sitting down, she licked her lips.

"I… I don't understand. Shelby would be thrilled, ecstatic, regardless of when you speak."

Rachel nodded, but bit her lip as she wrote.

_-I can only speak a little at the moment. Some noises and a few letters. I thought… Since it would take so long anyway, I can give mom a surprise. And… I wanted to be able to speak again. I might need my voice one day, and it won't be there for me to use.-_

Quinn furrowed her brow, reading over Rachel's words. Thinking, Quinn licked her lips.

"Okay… Okay… What can I do to help?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn in surprise, wide eyed and lips parted.

"What? You expect me to just let you do this on your own? Sure, you have a doctor, I assume, but I mean someone who doesn't know anything. Someone who can just help you to speak again. I can do that. You're my best friends little sister. Let me help."

Rachel stared at Quinn, and it took a moment for Quinn to realise what she'd just said. Rachel Corcoran was an enigma. No one knew anything about her, no one but her family and doctors had interacted with her. And here Quinn was, holding a conversation with the girl. How surreal.

Finally, Rachel smiled. It was small, but it was genuine.

Rachel thinks… She may have just made a new friend. The first one she'd ever had since she was five. How surreal.

**A/N: I hope it was good to read. Please review. Laters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So... Before anything, I would like to apologize should there be any grammar mistakes, as I've written and posted this through my iPod, as I'm too lazy to go turn on the laptop. Anyway, moving on. So this is one of those chapteleather lead up to one of those big, end's with a cliff hanger, why-the-hell-would-you-do-that kind of chapters. And now, on we go!**

**Hope you like it :)**

"Come on Rach. One more try."

Rachel took a deep breath, biting her lip softly as Quinn sat across from her.

It was weird. Having a friend. For the last eight years she'd only ever socialized with her family, and her doctors.

It was very weird.

But Rachel liked Quinn. She knew her, her sister and Brittany weren't the... Nicest at McKinley, but Quinn was always nice to her. Maybe it was because she was Santana's sister. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for Rachel. Or maybe Quinn just liked her. Either way, Quinn had no idea how much the blonde girl's help meant to her. But she would eventually.

"I lo... Lov... I love..." she stopped, shaking her head. For some reason, she was having trouble with 'you'.

Quinn smiled anyway, clasping Rachel's hand in her own.

"That was great Rach. Don't get upset okay? It's only been like, two months."

Rachel huffed, pulling her whiteboard on to her lap.

-_And mom's birthday is in four. I'm never gonna get the rest._-

Quinn sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes you will. And even if you don't, you can still tell her you love her."

Rachel pouted, but nodded her head. There was that.

They got off her bed, leaving Rachel's room and walking down the stairs. Santana was sitting on the couch, flipping between MTV and FOX. Looking up, Santana scowled at Quinn.

Ever since she had stayed over a few weeks ago, Quinn had spent a hell of a lot of time with Rachel.

How did that even happen?

Quinn had just gone upstairs to get her phone, the next thing any of them new, Rachel had come downstairs with her hand in Quinn's.

The fuck?

Shelby had startled, her eyes wide as she sat up straighter. Maybe Miranda was right. Rachel was getting better. Last year Rachel wouldn't have even looked in Quinn's direction, and here she is, smiling at the older blonde.

"Over again Q? Geez, do you ever go to your own home?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana. Ever since she'd found Rachel in the bathroom, she'd seen Rachel pretty much every day, with Thursdays being the exception due to Cheerio training. With all the time spent with Rachel, she could tell Santana was getting jealous. Of Quinn or Rachel, she couldn't say.

-_Leave her alone San_-

Rachel passed her sister the board, shooting Santana a disapproving gaze.

"Fine. Whatever."

Quinn sighed as she followed Rachel in to the kitchen. In four months, when Rachel speaks or the first time (in public), Santana would finally know that Quinn wasn't trying to take her sister...

She was trying to help her.

And, maybe she wasn't just spending time with Rachel to help her. The 14 year old was actually kinda cool, after she had finally relaxed around Quinn.

It did take a while for Quinn to get the hang of humming before entering a room.

Shelby was sitting at the kitchen table when the two girls entered. Looking up from a stack of reports she was grading, she smiled at them.

Shelby was so grateful to Quinn. For a while, she'd thought Rachel would never make friends, at least not close ones. Then she resigned herself to believing she would have to hold her daughters hand through her entire life.

Which she wasn't angry about. She loved her daughter, and she'd be there in an instant should she need her. But she wanted Rachel to live again. To let go. Was that terrible of her?

And then Quinn came, and Rachel was slowly coming out of her shell. She noticed. Mothers always notice.

She just wished she knew what they were 'talking' about. (If only she knew how close that statement was to the truth).

Rachel pulled a glass down from the shelf above the sink, handing it to Quinn before grabbing a second. Filling them with juice, she carrie her board to her mother, handing it to her cautiously.

_-Quinn's invited me I her house tomorrow-_

Shelby's breath caught as she read over the words. Looking up from the board, she looked to Quinn then to Rachel. Her hand was shaking slightly, only noticeable to her, and she bit her lip as she spoke.

"And... Do you want to go?"

Rachel shrugged, looking at Quinn for a moment before back to her mom. Slowly, she nodded.

_-Yeah. Yeah I think I do-_

Shelby's heart dropped, her mind racing with a thousand ridiculous scenarios.

"Okay. Okay. I... Suppose I'd better call your parents than huh Quinn?" she said with a small smile.

Quinn returned it, though her heart beat faster as she thought of her parents. Would they be okay with Rachel?

Shelby seemed to have the same thoughts. As Rachel grinned, hugging her mother before dragging Quinn out of the room, Shelby picked up the cordless phone by her side.

She needed to speak with Russell and Judy. First, to ask permission. She doubted Quinn had yet. And then to warn them. Rachel's nightmare's tended to bring out the clinginess in her youngest. Quinn had already experienced it, during those four days she'd slept over, and the weekend she'd stayed the night with Rachel.

As the dial tone rang, Shelby couldn't help but feel an intense wave of apprehension and nervousness. Years ago, before That Day, she would have ignored it, playing it off as paranoia. Now though, now she knew better.

Something wasn't right. Something was, or will be, wrong.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you liked it. Review it if you did. I'm sure some of you may have an idea of what might happen, but FYI, it's probably not it. Anyway, laters.**

**Ps. I'm really hoping some of you other Rachel Berry/Shelby Corcoran as main characters writers update soon. In case any of you are reading. Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Once again, this is written on my iPod. Thank you or all the reviews by the way, I'm super excited that it's passed 50. Also, the Fabray's are different too, as well to compared to other stories. They aren't massive arseholes so. Yeah. Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

The Fabrays were a well off family. They weren't exceedingly rich, and they weren't the strictest parents, contrary to popular belief.

Russell Fabray was a business man. He spent the majority of his time at work sitting behind a desk, with a glass wall behind him and a phone practically glued to his ear. Typical of him, his weekends were spent at the golf course, joining the boys in a round before retiring to cigars and a glass of bourbon in the club. He loved his family. His wife and he had been together since high school, and while most relationships that started there had crumbled and broken after a year, theirs has stayed strong. His oldest, Charlotte 'Charlie' Anna Fabray had always been the studying type. She preferred to read a book instead of playing outside. She took all AP classes and received high marks in all her exams. She went to college, graduated with honors, met a man and at the age of 26, was married and expecting their first child.

His middle child, Alexander James Fabray, was his only son. Growing up, he excelled in every sport he attempted. He was Quarterback in high school, captain of the Lacrosse team, and was a swimming champion. When Russell stepped down from the company he helped raise an empire, Alex would be the first candidate to replace him. At the moment, at 23 years old, Alex was some in Europe, having decided to travel the world before being chained to a desk.

It was his youngest though, that Russell was the most proud of. (Though had any of them asked, he'd never give them an answer)

Lucy Quinn Fabray had been the most diverse of all his children. She would read yes, and she would play too. She joined the local kids in a game of touch football, and she would dance around the room in a tutu. She helped her mother cook, and then would eat like one of the boys. In high school, the was Captain of the Cheerios, a national title cheer leading team, and her name was already engraved on the honor role. Quinn was his little girl.

When the Corcoran's first arrived in Lima Ohio, Russell had told his whole family to steer clear. There was something different about the newest family, and he wanted to find out before he allowed and conversations to pass between them and his family. It wasn't for another two months before he was able to get enough information.

The mother was single, raising her four kids. That alone almost made him clap in awe. Then he found out the youngest, a small, timid right year old, didn't speak. Not a word.

The closest rumor he found that at least somewhat resembled the truth, had been that something traumatized the girl, and that was why she no longer spoke. That was why her siblings were so protective and that was why the mother hadn't been seen without the girl by her side.

Russell had told his children that the Corcoran's were not to be troubled. To leave them alone unless they approached first.

Which he has thought would be very unlikely.

He ended up being wrong.

A year after their arrival, Quinn came skipping in to the living room, her face smudged with mud and a large grin stretched across her face.

"I made a new friend today daddy!"

Russell had smiled, pulling Quinn closer and wiping her face with a nearby tissue.

"Did you? And what's this friends name?"

Quinn grin grew bigger, if that was even possible.

"Her name's San... Santana. She's one of the kids that moved in last year. Remember?"

Russell did remember. And he was somewhat shocked that his youngest had made friends with a Corcoran.

As time passed though, he understood. Santana had complimented Quinn to a tee. He knew that Santana would always have Quinn's back. And he was comforted with that fact.

He'd hoped, for while his wife may like to gossip he was simply curious, that Santana may confide in Quinn just what had happened to her family. Regardless, nothing much had changed in the Fabray household.

And then they left for a weekend, visiting Charlie and her husband. And when they returned, it was to find Quinn now friend's with the youngest Corcoran. The one no one but a Corcoran had conversed with.

That was a shock.

Weeks went by, and Quinn was hardly at home. They had been somewhat worried until she'd sat with them, telling them all about Rachel's learning to speak and how she was helping her, so she could surprise her mother (an her siblings) in a few months time.

Russell had never been more proud of Quinn.

Now, sitting in his chair watching as his wife frantically went over the house, Russell smiled.

Rachel Corcoran would be coming over today. For the first time, she'd be leaving the comfort of her family and trusting another.

And it was his family she trusted. Sure, maybe it was just his youngest, but that's beside the point.

He knew better than to boast. If anything, that could hurt the small girl more than anything, and he did in fact have a heart.

The door opened, and he could hear Quinn as she entered.

"This is the foyer, it's boring and really only here for show. The living room's right through here, and the kitchen just down the hall. Come on, I'll introduce you to my parents."

Turning the corner, Quinn appeared first, her hand being clutched by a smaller one. Rachel was still very small and timid. Though she did smile as she caught sight of Russell. Stepping forward, she pulled out a white board, scribbled on it, and then passed it to Russell.

_-Hello. Thank you for having me here. You're home's very pretty_-

Russell smiled, winking at the small girl. An idea struck him, and he hoped that she wouldn't be offended or think that he was teasing her. Gesturing to the white board texta in Rachel's hand, he smiled again as she handed it to him with a confuse glance to his daughter. Wiping away Rachel's greeting, he scribbled on it editor passing it back to Rachel.

-_Hello to you too. We're glad to have you. And the house it only pretty because I did all the housework-_

Rachel looked up after reading, a small smile on her face as Russell winked again, looking to his suspicious wife standing in the corner. Rachel ducked her head, as Quinn scoffed beside her, having read the message. Rachel wrote again on the board, handing it to him shyly.

_-You don't have to write back. You can speak-_

Russell quickly erased the words, replacing them with his own.

_-Oh but I want to. If that's all right with you of course?-_

Rachel read the words, smiling, she looked up and nodded at Russell. Quinn, having read over as well, quickly ran in to the kitchen, grabbed a pad of paper, and returned, a message already scribbled on it.

_-Can I join?-_

Rachel ginned this time, nodding and looking toward Russell. Biting her lip, she stepped forward, her hand stuck out to grip Russell's.

Russell knew this was big. Quinn had told them how touching Rachel was a big no no. No hands on shoulders, no casual brush of Judy's hand against Rachel's cheek, like she does with Quinn. So for Rachel to have been the one to initiate the contact, that was big indeed.

The day had progressed like that, and the Fabrays had discovered how frustrating Rachel's life had been. They would have to put down anything they were holding to wire something down. They would have to write quickly so as not to miss an opinion or statement.

Quinn had taken Rachel up the stairs, both sitting on the bed as she tried to learn to speak again.

"I. Love. Yuh, yoh, you."

Quinn had grinned, clapping in a Brittany-esque fashion.

"Oh my god Rach! Try again."

Rachel took a deep breath, her heart pounding as she tried again.

"I love... You."

It came out as a whisper, a shadow of Rachel's voice when she was little, but that was beside the point. She spoken. An actual saying, and she'd spoken it. Not wrote it, not mouthed it. But spoke it.

Her grin was huge as she pounced forward, her arms wrapping around Quinn's as a tear fell down her cheek. Quinn herself had tears in her eyes.

She was the first person Rachel had spoken her first sentence too. And she was the one to help her.

This was so much better than winning nationals, or being asked out by Finn.

This was the first moment she was truly proud, and for once it wasn't her she was proud of.

The rest of the day was spent with Rachel consistently saying those three words. Slowly, after an hour, her voice grew stronger. Not enough to pass for normal, but enough that Judy and Russell could hear from where they sat across the room.

Even their eyes had teared up. Quinn had been quick to tell them they couldn't tell Shelby. They couldn't tell anyone. And they were quick to agree.

Russell had looked back on the whole of that day, and thought that it may have been one of the greatest days they'd had in quite a while.

That would soon change.

If they had known, they would have sent someone, they would have called ahead and warned him. But they didn't know, and even they were startled when Alex burst through the front door, his usual entrance to the house, yelling at the top if his voice.

"Quinny! Where are you little princess!?"

They were too late. Rachel had frozen, her eyes wide with horror as Alex stepped in from outside, the darkness of the night making his full 6'4 frame even more terrifying.

Russell, Judy, Quinn and a very confused Alex watched as Rachel scuttled back, having slid from her chair. Her back hit the wall, her knees drew up to her chest and she began to shake her head. Judy looked up, watching as if in slow motion as Rachel's hitting the wall caused the shelf above to shake. There, several glass ornaments slowly tipped, falling down and shattering around Rachel's body.

The only sound filling the room had been Rachel's heavy breathing and her sobs.

**A/N: So, we take one step forward, only to possibly take three steps back. hmmmm. Hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome. Laters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well... i finally got on the laptop! *rejoice my pretty's! We find some more information about what happened to Rachel in this chapter, and there's something that (like in the chapter about their dad) may or may not be hard to find. I personally don't, but it does give you an idea about one very IMPORTANT fact about what happened. I hope it was okay. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"Where are you my little princess? Are you hiding? You know I don't like it when you hide."_

_Rachel covered her mouth with her hands. When she played hide and seek with Noah, she always had to cover her hands because he could hear her breathing. But Noah always found her anyway._

_And so did he._

_"There you are princess."_

_His hand enclosed around her ankle, dragging her from beneath the stairs._

_"Now look. You're all dirty. Take off your clothes so we can clean you up."_

_But Rachel knew better. He never made her clean. He just made her dirtier. Her breathing became laboured as her dress was pulled over her head, her chest heaving as she tried to control her beating heart. _

_"Please. Please don't."_

_She shouldn't have said that. She shouldn't have said anything. He doesn't like when she speaks. He hates it. Sure enough, his hand collided with her cheek, the force sending her sprawled across the concrete floor. _

_"Don't. Talk. Ever"_

Quinn watched in horrified fascination as Rachel shook her head back and forth, her body rocking and her eyes glazed over. She looked from Rachel to her parents, glaring at her brother as he stood there completely confused.

"Great job Alex." She hissed, turning back to Rachel.

She saw her mother move towards the phone, more than likely either about to call an ambulance or Shelby.

"No, don't." Quinn said quickly, holding her hand out to stop her mother.

"Quinn..."

But Quinn just shook her head. She took a tentative step forward, crouching down and brushing the glass aside with her hand. Kneeling, she ducked her head to look in to Rachel's eyes.

"Rach... Rach come back. You're okay. You're safe. Come on."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them slowly.

"Speak to me Rach. Come on. 'I love you'. You can do it. 'I love you."

Slowly, Rachel looked up, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees. She opened her mouth, gasps of breath escaping as she tried to mimic Quinn.

"Come one Rach."

Closing her eyes, Rachel let go of the memory, focusing only on Quinn.

"I… I… I love… you."

Quinn smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. Looking up at her mother, she shook her head. Rachel needed to get over this on her own, without the help of Shelby. It's the only way she'll move on. Quinn held out her hand, waiting for Rachel to grip it with her own. As she did, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at Alex.

Alex stood wide eyed in the doorway, staring as the mute girl he grew up around slowly took his sister's hand. Watching as Quinn led her up the stairs, he turned to his parents, throwing his arms out and whispering loudly.

"What the hell?"

Quinn settled Rachel on her bed, pulling the stuffed rabbit from her bags and handing it to her. Rachel took Pinkie and grabbed the whiteboard, scribbling on it quickly before passing it to Quinn, her eyes turning down to her lap.

_-I'm sorry-_

Quinn frowned, sitting down next to Rachel and leaning back on the headboard.

"Sorry? Why?"

Rachel leaned back as well, settling under Quinn's arm as she took back the board.

_-For freaking out. I just –_

"Just what?"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_-He used to call me Little Princess-_

Quinn stared at the words, once again frowning. He? Who was he?

"Who's he Rach?"

Rachel shook her head, scribbling on the board again before bolting from the bed and in to the bathroom. Quin stared after her, before looking down at the board.

_-He used to come down every night. He'd call out 'Little Princess' and force me to do things. He'd keep saying he was sorry, because until then I hadn't been treated the way I was supposed to. Like true royalty. I'm sorry. I just… I don't like that. It's worse than chains or closets. I'm sorry. I want to go home. I'm so sorry-_

Quinn heart raced as she read over the words. She looked up towards the bathroom, calling to Rachel that she was going to go ask her mom to take her home, before wiping the board clean. Something told Quinn that was the first time she'd ever told anyone that. She wasn't about to tell her family before Rachel's knew.

The whole family had been in the living room when the car pulled up. Blaine glanced through the curtains, seeing Quinn jumping from the seat. Turning, he looked worriedly at his mom.

"Mom. It's Quinn."

Shelby looked up, glancing at the door before shooting from her seat. She called behind her to the other kids, telling them to stay there as she pulled the door open. Rachel shot passed, running up the stairs, the slam of her bedroom door echoing down the stairs. Turning, she stared up, desperately wanting to follow but turning back to the front door. Judy and Quinn stood, Quinn's eyes tearing up.

"I'm so sorry. My brother came home, and he startled her, and she said something about some guy, and then asked to come home, and I'm so sorry."

Shelby shook her head as Quinn rambled, her mind focusing on something she'd said.

"She mentioned a guy?" She whispered, her grip on the handle tightening.

Quinn nodded, turning to Judy and looking at her intensely. Judy nodded, smiling sadly at Shelby before turning to the car. Quinn looked back at Shelby, taking a shuddering breath.

"I don't… I took her up to my room, to try and calm her down. And she started apologizing, and when I asked her why she said that 'he' used to call her Little Princess, and that's what my brother called me when he came home, and she said something about chains and closets, and that she was sorry, and that he used to make her do things. And she just kept apologizing. I… I didn't know what to do, except when she asked to come home. I'm so sorry."

Shelby shook her head, trying to process what had happened. Rachel had told Quinn something. Something about what had happened. Little Princess? Oh god…

"It's… It's okay Quinn. You didn't know. It's okay. I'll… I'll call you tomorrow, update you one her. Go home, get some sleep. It's okay."

Quinn nodded, tears now running down her face as Shelby hugged her goodbye. Turning as she closed the door, Shelby looked up at Noah, Santana and Blaine, all of whom were standing in the entrance to the living room, having heard the entire thing. Looking up the stairs, all four of them stared as Shelby's heart broke just a little more.

"_She's got several bruises and cuts along her body. There are some marks around her ankle, we're not entirely sure what they're from yet, but we'd hazard a guess they were caused by chains. She's had several broken bones that had healed themselves over time without any attention, and there are some gashes along her back. There's bruising around her legs, particularly her upper thighs and…"_

_Shelby had zoned out around there, her thoughts flying to her little girl in the room opposite. Rachel was supposed to have been at home, going to school and annoying her older siblings. Her birthday had been less than a week ago. She was supposed to have had cake smeared across her dress, wrapping surrounding her and constant photos taken. She would've been seven…_

Chains… They'd been right.

The marks had been chains.

**A/N: There we go. Chapter no 15. I hope it was... enlightening. At least somewhat. Review and what not. Laters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well... We have another chapter. It's... Not the one I had planned for Chapter 16, but the idea just came to me so... Once again this is on my iPod so I apologize for any mistakes...**

**WARNING: Triggering scene... Be warned, this chapter's very dark.**

Rachel refused to open the door that night. She'd blocked it with her dresser and ignored her family calling through the door. She sat on her bed, her knees once again drawn up to her chest and her eyes unfocused as she was lost in another memory.

~.~

_"You'll never be good enough."_

_"You're nothing like your sister."_

_"You're nothing like your mother."_

_"You. Are. Worthless!"_

_Every sentence was reiterated with a whip from his belt. The stinging on her back was a pain she was used to now. Her back was numb and sticky, probably from all the blood made by the lashes. She learnt early on that if she stayed quiet, muffled her cries of pain, he would continue on for hours. He liked to hear her hurt._

_The screeches echoed, the sound bouncing off the concrete walls. The only time he liked to hear her was when she was screaming._

She glared at her arms holding her knees. Faint, thin scars stared back at her, mocking her weakness.

_"You. Are. Weak!"_

She flew from her bed, rushing to her desk and griping the sides tightly.

_"You. Are. Stupid!"_

She pulled the draw open, rummaging through the contents manically as his words echoed in her head.

_"You. Are. Hated!"_

Her hands shook as she gripped the scissor handles, the silver metal gleaming from the light in her room.

_"My Little Princess... That's all you'll ever be."_

Her eyes were unfocused, her vision blurry. Her head pounded with the echoing words, Alex's call to Quinn joining his.

Why couldn't she be normal? Why did she have to freak out like that? Quinn probably thought like everyone else did now. She was a freak.

A worthless, weak, stupid, hated, freak!

She wasn't aware of what she'd done until she heard her mother screaming her name. Blinking wearily, she looked to her door. The dresser had been pushed aside, Noah more than likely the one responsible for the now splintered door.

Rachel could just see her mom through the crack, her eyes wide in terror and glistening with tears. She was mouthing something, what looked like her name.

What was wrong with her?

Rachel followed Shelby's horrified stare, her eyes landing on the blood smeared across her hands. 'Freak' was carved in to her arm, oozing red blood she was all too familiar with. The scissors in her hands were more red than silver now, but her other hand seemed to be covered with the stuff. Glancing around, Rachel's heart raced as she read the words now painted across her walls.

'Unloved... Unwanted... Weak... Stupid... Burden... MUTE!'

The scissor's fell from her hands, clattering to the floor as if in slow motion.

~.~

She shook her head, screaming 'No!' over and over again in her head. Her eyes snapped open, taking in the darkness around her. She reached over, flicking the light on and staring around the room. The dresser was still against the door. Her arm held scars years old. Her walls were the same pale purple they were yesterday morning.

It was a dream. It was all a dream.

Except not all of it was. Yesterday had still happened, and Rachel's fears about Quinn weren't something she'd just dreamt up.

But she had more important things to think about right now.

Like why she'd dreamt that dream in the first place. She didn't want to hurt herself. She had enough scars as it was. She did not want to hurt herself.

Right?

She stood from her bed, moving over to the dresser and pushing against it. The legs of it scratched against her carpet, and it took all of her strength to push it back.

She must have been on an adrenaline rush when she first moved it.

Pulling the door open, she peeked around the corner, frowning slightly.

Shelby was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her head bent. She was asleep.

Santana lay beside her, her head in their mom's lap as she turned over, mumbling softly.

Noah was sprawled against the wall on the opposite side of the door, frowning in his sleep as he tapped against the wall with his finger.

Blaine was sitting on the stairs.

She tip toed over to him, sitting down slowly in case he was asleep.

He wasn't.

He turned, looking at her quickly before turning back to staring at the wall opposite the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you remember when we were really little, and I used to follow you everywhere?"

Rachel simply stared at him, not even bothering to answer. She thinks maybe Blaine just needed to talk for the sake of talking.

"You know I still would right? No matter where you go, I won't be very far behind."

She was startled for a moment, almost thinking he had shared her dream.

No! That was just self-harm... That wasn't suicide. Geez, get a grip Rach.

"I swear Rachel. I'll be right there so that no one and nothing can hurt you again."

Now she understood. This was about her reaction to Alex. Of course it was. How silly of her...

She linked her arm with his, lying her head on his shoulder.

Promises Blaine. You shouldn't make them if you can't keep them. After all... How do you protect someone from themselves?

**A/N: Well... That was a bit of a... Depressing? Terrifying? Foreshadowing?... Chapter... Hmmm... I wonder where I'm going with this particular chapter. Well... I know. And i'm nor telling just yet. Review it guys. Laters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well... Here we go. The chapter you've all been waiting for. I realise I've rushed through the story so far, and it will slow down eventually. Actually... You all might end up hating me for what i have planned in about... Oh... Next chapter. Chapter after... One of them. So... I hope you liked the sheer happiness in this chapter, because that'll be gone very soon. :P **

**Chapter Seventeen**

For the last few weeks, Rachel had spent barely any time actually with her family. Most of it was spent with Quinn, or in her room. She knew her mom was worried. She could tell because Shelby had this habit of twirling the tip of her hair.

She'd taken up speaking lesson's again, mostly while in therapy, but she continued with Quinn's help as well.

She could now say 'Mom'.

Her voice was getting stronger, her words sounding louder and she was getting more confident. Shelby's birthday was only two days away.

She wouldn't be able to say the whole message, but maybe that's okay.

They had all packed in to the car, driving the two hour drive to just outside of Toledo, where they pulled up to the large home that had been in the Corcoran family for over a century.

Rachel had been staring anxiously out of the window, shooting out of the car before it had completely stopped. She was wrapped in the arms of her grandfather, Luka.

"There's my Rach."

They'd barely made it through the doors, dumping their bags in the rooms they'd be staying in before collapsing on top of the beds, Rachel snuggled up to Shelby's side with Santana hanging off the side of the bed, her head in Shelby's lap.

The next morning, the house was only half full, yet it sounded as if a zoo had been let loose.

The Corcoran's were a large family. Shelby was the third oldest of seven, all of whom had two or more kids. Mia Corcoran, Shelby's mother, had three sisters and a brother, while Luka had three brothers and two sisters. The whole family were close. Extremely close.

Shelby had had to rely on that family closeness for a long, hard time in her life.

"_Shelby! Shelby, it'll be okay. Calm down, they'll find her. Baby, stop!"_

_Shelby looked up from the floor, standing still immediately as she turned to her mother. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her make up had run down her cheeks. Her arms were bare, the silk blouse just thin enough to freeze her, and her arms were wrapped around her stomach._

"_What if she's not? It'll be okay? How can it be okay when my daughter is missing!"_

_Arms encircled her from behind, and she sank back in to her brothers embrace._

"_Come on little Bee… Running yourself ragged isn't going to get Rae back any sooner, and it sure isn't going to help her."_

_She closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. Eyes fluttering open, she couldn't be more glad for her overly large family. The house was filled to the brim, two police men standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Her eyes landed on her eldest three, all of them huddled together on the couch, red eyed and teary._

There was something soothing about coming from such a large support system. Rachel could still remember how she had reacted around the family earlier on, after she'd been found. She couldn't take that many people, nor all of them talking at once like they usually do. Like they were doing now. She had been terrified of her uncles, but yet she was fine with her grandfather. She was always Papa's Little Girl.

The day before Shelby's birthday was spent lounging around the house for the kids, while everyone began decorating the backyard. The Corcoran's had been an incredibly musical family, it explained the kids perfectly. But after the… incident… They'd taken to keeping quiet.

Rachel may have been getting better, but for some reason she still couldn't handle the sounds of someone singing.

Vocal Adrenaline didn't count… Somehow… Don't ask her how.

That night was a typical Corcoran Family Night, games were spread around the house, cheering and insulting erupted from the boys, followed by head slaps from their mother's. Rachel had sat upstairs on the window seat, her knees drawn to her chest as she stared out the window.

Tomorrow she was going to talk to her mom. She was going to talk in front of her family. She turned a little, blue box around in her palm.

She could do this. She could…

She hadn't slept well that night, tossing and turning before finally sitting up with a frown. Moving from under her mother's arm, she crawled back to the window seat.

And that was where Santana woke her up.

Yet another Corcoran tradition. A mother's birthday means breakfast in bed… Made by the kids.

Yeah… They have a lot of traditions. Rachel always thought it was one rule/tradition per family member.

They'd sat with Shelby as she ate in bed, smiling and laughing with her before the room started to be flooded by birthday wishes. By lunch time, Shelby's younger sister Sarah had managed to jump her and pin a large over the top crown in her head.

"Drama Queen Extraordinaire!" She had shouted, taking off before Shelby could get her hands on her. Sitting at the table, Shelby had laughed, smiled, cried and glared over the gifts her family had given her. As per yet another Corcoran tradition, the kid's presents came last. Normally Rachel would jump at the chance to go first, but this time she shook her head, clutching a box tightly in her hands.

Rachel had watched nervously as her siblings said happy birthday to mom. Noah had given her a notebook, customized with things he'd remembered we had said. Quotes and what not. Shelby loved to write. Hence why she was an English teacher.

Santana had given her a charm bracelet, already decorated with an N, S, B, R and all of their birthstones.

Blaine had given her a CD, telling her it was all the songs she used to sing to them as kids. Maybe when she really needed it, it might help her.

Then it was Rachel's turn. Picking up her tablet, she hand her mom the box before the board. Opening it, Shelby looked up in shock. Lifting it from the box, she held up a gold necklace with a series of three stars.

_-Happy Birthday. I thought… I think it's time you got some stars back yeah?-_

Shelby bit her lip, smiling softly at her. Before, Rachel and Shelby had shared their love of stars together, but when she went missing, she couldn't seem to stand them. Shelby had had a necklace exactly like the one she now held. But she'd taken it off after Rachel went missing. She never found it again. It just sort of disappeared. Grinning, she held her arms open. Rachel took a deep breath, preparing herself for the reaction, before stepping in to her mother's arms. Hugging her tightly, she stood up on her tippy toes until she was level with her mother's ear. One more deep breath, and she closed her eyes.

"I love you mom" She whispered.

And Shelby froze, eyes wide, her heart racing.

"Rachel?"

**A/N: Well... I guess you'll see Shelby's side and her reactions. Then the parties. And... Well... Then i get mean... Mwhahahahaha *dundundun... Review it guys. I have Rocka (A dance thing for school) From 8:30am tomorrow (leaving school) until 1-1:30am Thursday (arriving back at school)... So I won't be posting anything tomorrow. I'll will probably be in a dead sleep. Laters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey there guys. Once again, written on my iPod. I apologies if there's any mistakes. I'm sorry if this is too short, but the next one should be longer, if not the longest in the story so far. I'm sick at the moment... Kinda sucks. Anyway, I'm going to be piston a new story soinish. It's Wicked. **

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Shelby hated surprises. She didn't like the feeling of having no control whatsoever. She remembered she used to hound her family to tell her what they got her for presents. It was no secret in the Corcoran household that Shelby hated surprises. Today, there were three that she had no problem with at all.

When Rachel handed her the necklace, she had bit her lip and held back the tears. One surprise.

When Rachel walked in to her hug without flinching. Two surprises.

When Rachel leant up, and whispered in her ear. Three surprises add the tears.

Shelby froze, her heart almost stopping silent as her daughter whispered in to her ear.

"I love you mom"

She spoke! She actually spoke!

"Rachel?"

Shelby pulled back, her hands on either side of Rachel's face as she bent down, looking in to Rachel's eyes with tear stained cheeks.

"Rachel... Did you just?"

Rachel smiled softly, nodding as tears welled in her own eyes as well. A large, deliriously happy grin spread across Shelby's face. Her heart started beating faster, her breathing becoming labored as she struggled for words, ironically enough.

"Mom?" She ignored Santana.

"Shelby?" She ignored her mother.

"Ma?" She ignored Noah.

She continued to star at Rachel, her eyes tracing over every part of Rachel's body before a gentle sob escaped her. She didn't take notice of the now silent room, or the stares they both were getting. Smiling still, her hands left Rachel's face to grip her shoulders.

"Again... Rachel.. Again."

Rachel smiled, opening her mouth as a fell from Shelby's eye.

"I love you, mom."

Her voice was stronger now, seeming to echo throughout the backyard. A glass shattered to the ground, a gasp echoed back. Noah cursed but Shelby payed no mind.

"Again."

"I love you mom."

A chair fell over. A sob escaped from a few of the women.

"Rachel..."

"I. Love. You. Mom."

Shelby pulled Rachel forward, crashing her to her chest as her arms wrapped around her back. Sobs and repeated 'Oh god' was all that she could say, her eyes closed tightly as she gripped her daughter to her chest. She could hear someone approach behind her, and for a moment she considered growling.

"Rachie?"

Shelby could feel Rachel nod at Blaine, and clutched her tighter, if that were possible.

"Love you."

Shelby could feel arms wrap around her, boxing her in as Blaine's hands covered her own on Rachel's back. I wasn't long before she felt two pairs of arms join them. Santana and Noah had joined, boxing Rachel in between them.

A click went off. A flash accompanied.

The other's pulled away, but Shelby remained where she had been.

"Mom?"

A sob replied her, and Shelby slowly leant back. Her arms still wrapped around Rachel, she shook her head.

"How? When?"

Shelby had expected an answer. For Rachel to go on to tell them the story and for her eyes to never leave Rachel's mouth.

She was disappointed and a little upset when Rachel reached for the tablet. But she didn't... Couldn't... Complain. Her daughter had just spoken for the first time in eight years.

_-Quinn helped me. So did Miranda. I wanted it to be a surprise. Quinn walked in on me practicing and offered to help. I can only say those four words so far-_

Shelby smiled as she read the 'so far'. It meant Rachel would keep trying.

And as for Quinn. Shelby made a mental note to hug the blonde with as much strength as he could muster.

Nodding, seemingly to nothing at all, Shelby turned, pulling Rachel with her to collapse on the chair, Rachel now in her lap.

Rachel squirmed, picked up the tablet and held it up to her.

_-Too old for this Mom!_-

Shelby laughed, shaking her head.

"Never." She whispered in to her ear.

As the family approached, each in various states of shock, surprise, happiness and confusion, Shelby stared down at her daughter.

She'd spoken. She'd actually said something. Her throat closed up as her eyes welled with more tears. Her little girl was finally getting better.

As far as she was concerned, nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

She should have realized this was jut the calm before the storm.

**A/N: Hope it was okay. Review it. Not well so I'm probably gonna go to sleep. Laters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well... I apologize for my absence... Anyway... This chapter is set out... Very different... I don't really know why it's set this way, I just had the idea and thought I'd roll with it. I said in the last chapter it was just the calm before the storm. I think many of you may hate me because, yes, I have just done what I just did. *evil laugh*. And too think, this isn't evem the biggest thing I have planned. Be prepared guys. This is going to be a whirlwind.**

**Also.. .Yes, I am aware that I have changed some dialogue from last chapter. As far as I can remember. The stuff was repeated, to fit in to what I needed for this chapter. I apologize if this annoys you. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

There's one moment. One defining moment where your life changes in a split second. It can go two ways. The good way. The one that has you grinning from ear to ear and leads you on a path to your future. Then there's the bad one. The one that has your heart racing, your brain going through 'What if's?' and crying the only thing you can do.

This moment… This was a bad one.

~.~  
THREE WEEKS EARLIER  
~.~

"Rachel?"

_Did she just? She just… Oh my god, Rachel just spoke._

Shelby gripped Rachel's shoulders, looking her in the eye as she stuttered.

"Again… Rachel, oh god, please?"

Rachel smiled, tears welling up in her eyes to match her mothers. The family, the whole party, watched on with silence and confusion. What was Shelby talking about?

Shelby bit her lip, her heart racing as Rachel opened her mouth.

"I love you Mom"

Her voice was stronger when she spoke this time. A glass shattered down the table, and Shelby didn't have to look to know the wine glass in her mother's hand was no longer there. Noah stood straighter, just in Shelby's line of vision with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping.

"Rach." She whispered.

Rachel grinned, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Shelby let out a sob, pulling Rachel in to her arms as she laughed softly. Her daughter was speaking. Finally, she was speaking.

~.~  
PRESENT TIME  
~.~

"No! No, I only just got her back again. Please! No!"

Shelby's arms wrapped around her stomach as she stared at the doctor's.

"We're doing all that we can."

Shelby glared at him, him shrinking in fear as she unleashed her full Coach Corcoran glare.

"Well do better!"

She bit her lip as he hurried in to the room, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shelby?"

She shook her head, not wanting to hear anything.

"She was getting better. She was healing."

A hand sprawled across her back, as a single beep echoed through the windows to where she stood.

~.~  
TWO WEEKS EARLIER  
~.~

They spent the entire night hearing Rachel repeat those four words. Rachel had told them, through writing on her board, that those were the only words she could say at the moment. That she'd been working on those four words with Quinn, so that she could say it to her for her birthday.

Shelby had tears in her eyes the whole night.

Santana vowed that as soon as she saw her blonde friend, she'd thank her. Hell, she'd probably end up kissing her!

Which was exactly what she did the following Monday, right in front of the whole school, simply saying 'Thank You Q' before walking off with her pinkies linked with Brittany.

They spent every day working with Rachel. Every single one of them. Quinn was constantly over and every time she walked through the door she was greeted with a hug from Shelby, and a thank you whispered in to her ear. Every time.

The same happened with her parents.

The entire week Rachel was smothered with attention, hugs, kisses and smiles. Her mother was always smiling, always cried every time she spoke.

~.~  
PRESENT TIME  
~.~

"I… I don't understand."

Shelby continued to stare at her still daughter, the tubes and the wires an unwelcome sight. The doctor stood at the foot of her bed, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I'm aware you were finally making leeway with her, Ms Corcoran, and I'm so sorry. But the accident caused a lot of damage. We aren't sure when she will wake up, or even if she will. I'm sorry Ms Corcoran, but we had to put her in a medically induced coma. And unfortunately, she hasn't woken up."

~.~  
ONE WEEK EARLIER  
~.~

"Don't forget to pick up Rachel from Quinn's."

"I know mom."

Shelby watched as Noah left the house, his car keys in his hands. She returned to preparing dinner, s small smile on her face.

Maybe Rachel learnt something new.

Santana appeared by her side, Blaine appearing at the counter.

"Alright… What's going on?"

Santana smiled sweetly, causing Shelby to sigh and put the knife down, turning to her eldest daughter.

"Okay, so there's this party the glee kids are holding, strictly glee only, so it won't be like, alcoholic or anything. We were hoping we could go. Please mom?"

Shelby pursed her lips, looking from Santana to Blaine. Sighing, she nodded.

"Okay, fine. When is it?"

"Saturday."

Returning to the food on the bench, she looked over her shoulder.

"Okay, you can go. But Rachel will have been at Quinn's again that night, I need you to pick her up and bring her home before you head to the party."

Santana frowned, but nodded after thinking. Rachel was worth being late fifteen minutes.

"Okay, deal."

~.~  
PRESENT TIME  
~.~

Shelby sat by Rachel's side, her hand clasping Rachel's as she stared at her daughter.

"Come on Rach. Please baby, I don't need you to speak. Just open your eyes. Please baby."

"Mom?"

She turned to the door, sighing as she saw her other three kids standing there.

"Come on guys."

They came in, but Santana stayed by the door.

"I'm so sorry mum. I'm so… so sorry."

~.~  
THE NIGHT BEFORE  
~.~

"Hello?"

She answered the phone, balancing a few dishes in one hand, a glass of wine in the other and the phone held to her hear by her shoulder.

"Ms Corcoran? I'm Doctor Mather Dasher from Lima General. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

She froze mid-step, about to place the dishes in the cupboard.

"What… What kind of accident?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. You're two daughters were involved in a severe car crash. The oldest, Santana I believe, has received a few cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. Unfortunately, Rachel, who was in the passenger seat, has much more serious injuries."

The dishes crashed to the floor, the wine splattering across the kitchen tiles.

~.~  
PRESENT TIME

"What are you talking about honey?"

Shelby watched as Santana flinched, staring at Rachel's prone form.

"I'm my fault. It's all my fault. She was doing so well and now… It's my fault. Mom, I'm so sorry."

Shelby stared at her eldest daughter, her brow furrowed in confusion. Santana, still staring at her sister, whispered to her family.

"It's my fault."

**A/N: Yes. Yes I did just put Rachel in a coma. Yes, it is all Santana's fault. Yes, I do have more things planned. As I said up above, be prepared. The next few chapters will be very fast paced and confronting... Also I'm an evil bitch. I know I am. :D. I hope you... Well... Reviews would be awesome. Laters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, I don't actually have an excuse. Also... Don't read so much in to the whole line about 'Daddy'. Not everything is clear cut. :) Uhm... I don't actually have anything else to say except for maybe sorry it's so short. I'll try next chapter, but no promises. **

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty**

_This isn't right? This isn't… Where was she?_

_She's… She was just in Santana's car. This… This isn't Santana's car. What… What happened? She can't remember._

_Were her eyes open? They felt open. But it's too dark. She can't see. Why is it so dark?_

"Rachel?"

_Was that mom? She turned her head, lifting a hand to place it out in front of her, coming in contact with a wooded door. Her fingers curled in to a fist, her hands banging on the wood._

_Was she in a closet? No! She doesn't like closets. She can't stand them. Why is she in a closet?_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Her hand stilled, her eyes flying wide as she heard him through the wood._

_No. That wasn't… He can't be here. How…_

_The door swung open, the light from the outside blinding her with a flash. She closed her eyes tightly against the light, yelping as her arms was suddenly gripped. She was yanked through the door, on to her stomach and dragged across the cold, concrete floor._

"_Little BITCH!"_

_She gasped as her stomach scratched across the ground. He lifted her up, tossing her against the wall as he glared down at her with cold eyes._

"_Daddy's not here to save you this time."_

_She closed her eyes as he gripped her hair tightly in his hands._

"Rachel!"

_She could feel something cold pressed against her stomach. She squinted her eyes opening, her breathing increasing as the metal gleamed in the light. The cold pushed deeper in to her stomach, a pain shooting through her as he carved words in to her stomach. She could almost smell the coppery scent associated with her blood. She would have, had she not been so used to it._

"We're losing her!"

"Come on kid."

"Get the paddles!"

**XX**

"What do you mean 'It's your fault'?"

Santana moved cautiously in to the room, her eyes trained on Rachel's prone form as they slowly welled up with tears. She scratched at her wrist, trying to reach under the cast as she stared at her little sister.

"I… I picked her up, like you told me to. She… She was really happy. Quinn was working with her on saying 'Broadway'. You know how much she used to love the stage. She wouldn't stop saying it. Over and over until she got louder. It was great, I swear, I wasn't annoyed. I… I told her to be quiet. It was raining and I couldn't concentrate. I told her to shut up…. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't think. She got really quiet and… I don't know. My phone rang, and I was just so…"

Shelby swallowed, closing her eyes.

"And you answered it."

Santana nodded, standing at the foot of Rachel's bed and trying to ignore the glares from Noah and Blaine.

"It was Brittany. I was just going to tell her I'll call her back. I swear! But then she was rambling, because that's what Brit does, and I smiled and I couldn't get a word in. I… I wasn't paying attention. I didn't see the light turn red, or the sharp turn just after it. I'm so…. I'm so sorry."

Shelby remained quiet, her eyes still closed as she listened to Rachel's steady heartbeat.

"Mom?"

She held up her hand, running her fingers through her and sighing. She opened her eyes, her jaw tense as she stared at Santana.

"You know better than to talk on the phone while driving Santana. I just… I'm not blaming you honey." She stood from her seat, crossing the room to wrap her arms around Santana. "But I'm still mad. You shouldn't have been on the phone. And yelling at your sister! Santana, that could've set her back right where she started."

Santana remained quiet, staring at Rachel as Shelby spoke. She opened her mouth to speak, when the monitor blipped. All four of them looked up, staring at the screen as it blipped again. Another, then another, faster and faster and her codes started dropping.

"Rachel!"

**A/N: Well. I just seem to keep putting Rachel through the ringer. Hope you liked it. Review if you did. Laters.**


End file.
